


Safe With Me

by dontoverthinkthis



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: And I would kill and die for her, Creative License, Darby's a soft boi, Don't sexually harrass people, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Other, Riho is amazing and pink, Riho swears, Take one look at him and lie he's not, The power of friendship, Wrestling typical violence, my head, smut later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontoverthinkthis/pseuds/dontoverthinkthis
Summary: Riho is Darby’s newest friend, and he quickly becomes very protective of her. (COMPLETED/DISCONTINUED)
Relationships: Darby Allin & Riho
Comments: 28
Kudos: 44





	1. Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> (Based off my head, and Pac’s threatening of Riho so Kenny Omega will fight him, plus my love for Riho and Darby Allin. I love Kenny too, and I like Pac a lot. Celebrities were harmed but not in the writing of this fic, amen.)

Riho stands, gripping her championship belt tightly like it’s a stuffed animal, as if it will protect her from the taller, much more muscular man standing right in front of her. His smirk promises nothing but bad, and she can’t help feeling afraid. She can handle herself in a wrestling ring, but she knows she barely stands a chance against the Bastard, Pac. He looks like he eats people like her for dessert, and she’s glad the big jacket she’s wearing (which she borrowed from Kenny-chan) is covering her shivers of fear. 

The cameraman looks scared, too, and she feels sorry for him. He’s not a wrestler at all, and he stands no chance against anybody on the roster. Still, he looks like he wants to shut his camera off or chase Pac away, but Pac would break him over his leg. He’s frozen to the spot, and he’s one of only three people in the room. Where is everyone? Anyone? Riho thinks as Pac describes her to Kenny and the rest of the AEW galaxy as “lovely little Riho”. 

“You wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to her, would you now, Kenny?” Pac asks, and he reaches out and takes a lock of Riho’s hair into his fingers, feeling it and smirking at her. Her heart rate increases. She doesn’t want him to touch her, she wants him to get away from her and she wants to cry out for help. She remembers the matches Pac’s had in AEW, and he shows no mercy to anyone. 

Riho’s at Pac’s mercy right now. But she feels the need to stick up for herself, be fearless and show that she isn’t afraid of anyone. She shuts her eyes. “Please,” she says softly, “don’t touch me.” Pac’s fingers stop and she’s hopeful enough to open her eyes, but the hope dies when she sees he’s directly in her personal space with a scary scowl on his face. She gasps and moves back away, and he makes a grab for her and she opens her mouth to cry out.

Pac never touches her because a flash of black barrels into him, almost knocking Riho off her feet and knocking Pac off his. Riho drops her title to the floor, but she pays it no mind when she sees who’s currently punching the shit out of Pac.

Her new friend, Darby Allin. He’s got his ring gear on from his match earlier and she can imagine that his face paint is flaking off. She’s in awe as he punches and kicks Pac, and she shouts a panicked “Get out of the way!” when Pac picks up a steel chair. Darby heeds her warning and is able to roll out of the way, but the chair narrowly misses Riho instead and she shrieks, falling backwards onto her backside. The chair is knocked out of Pac’s hands when Darby climbs up on the press table and dropkicks Pac, knocking him back to the floor. She scrambles to her feet just as referees, Cody, Dustin and Kenny rush onto the scene to break up the fight, but not before Pac and Darby each land a hit on each other’s faces: Darby gets punched square in the eye while his fist is bloodied from punching Pac’s nose.

Kenny runs over to her. “Are you okay?” He asks, and she gives him a shaky nod without looking at him. She’s still looking at Darby, being pulled off Pac by referees and Cody while Dustin restrains Pac with the help of more refs. 

“He saved me,” Riho says as Kenny leans over and picks her title off the floor, handing it to her. 

“Yeah,” Kenny says, looking over the two brawlers. “That’s kinda odd.”

For the first time, Riho looks up at him and shakes her head. “No, no it’s not, we’re friends,” she tells him, and he gives her a surprised look.

“You’re friends with Darby Allin?” Kenny repeats. “Color me surprised. I mean, you’re sweet and friendly and all but Darby? He doesn’t seem the friend type.”

“No, Kenny-chan, he’s a good person,” Riho insists. “We’re friends. I’m going to go see him.” She takes off after the trainers who’ve gotten a hold of Darby and meets them in a locker room. Darby’s breathing heavily and is wearing a scowl on his face, but his expression softens into surprise when he sees Riho in the doorway.

“Riho? What are you doing here?” He asks as she approaches him. “Are you alright?”

She smiles at him. “I’m fine, thanks to you,” she replies. “I would’ve gotten beat if it weren’t for you. Thank you.” She gasps when she sees a dark circle around Darby’s eye and his knuckles are turning a sickly looking greenish-yellow. “You’re hurt!” She takes his hand into hers.

“It’s nothing,” Darby insists, trying to pull away, but Riho vehemently shakes her head. 

“No it’s not nothing! You got hurt because of me!” Her eyes fill with fat tears that spill down her cheeks, and Darby’s face falls.

“Oh, Riho...it’s...it’s okay, c’mere,” he says, shaking off the trainers trying to bandage and ice him. He opens his arms and Riho discards her title to the floor again and throws herself into his arm, sobbing into his bare chest. He awkwardly pats her hair and rubs her back. “Please don’t cry. It’s okay, I’m not badly hurt at all, just a couple of bruises. You should see Pac,” he jokes and she giggles a little remembering how Darby practically just busted his nose. He brightens when he hears that tiny giggle and gently takes her shoulders, angling her to look at him. “It’s okay. We’re friends, remember?”

“Yes,” Riho sniffs, wiping her eyes on the sleeves of Kenny’s jacket. 

“Friends look after and protect friends,” Darby tells her, using his wrist tape to wipe away the rest of her tears. “You’re safe with me.”

Riho smiles widely for the first time that night.


	2. Sammy Guevara's Smooth as Swallowing Cool Ranch Doritos Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy prides himself as a Sex God, and AEW's resident ladies' man. He sets his sights on wooing Riho and she's far too polite to tell him off. Luckily she's got Darby.

Sammy Guevara, Spanish God. It should really be a title for him, he thinks as he chows down on a push-pop Chris bought for him. (No, it's not because he did extra good at training today, he's a grown man and grown men can eat push pops their father...figures! Their father FIGURES bought for them!) He's taking selfies, different poses with his orange tongue when he sees Riho, in her ring gear, skipping in excitement for her match tonight. Sammy breaks into a wide grin. 

He's seduced many of AEW's ladies (or so he thinks) but since Riho only wrestles for AEW part-time, he hasn't gotten the opportunity to seduce her yet. He's a Spanish God, after all. Finishing off the rest of the push-pop (and wincing at the brain freeze), he hops off the crate he's sitting on and checks his appearance in his phone camera. He clicks his tongue in satisfaction. "Goddamn, you are a hot man," he smirks to himself. He tucks his phone into his jacket and saunters over to Riho. She's pumping herself up to music, judging by her shadowboxing and the white earbuds in her ears. 

Sammy leans against the wall, hands in pockets, and waits for Riho to notice him noticing her. She does, but only when she accidentally kicks him in the stomach, sending him doubling over. Her eyes widen as she yanks out her earbuds. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" She asks, putting her hand on Sammy's shoulder. "I'm so sorry!"

"No worries, it's just a bruise," Sammy assures her, straightening up with a bit of a wince (gosh, this chick is STRONG). "But, let me say you are a knockout. Both in the ring and in appearance." He winks at her and she blushes at the compliments.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say," she says, putting one of her earbuds back in. "Well, I should get back to-"

"Wait wait! Your match isn't for awhile, and I don't really get the chance to speak with you since you're only here like half the time," Sammy says, getting in Riho's personal space by standing right next to her. She tries to step away, but he laces his arm around her shoulder, trapping her. "So let's change that!"

"Um, okay," Riho says hesitantly. She doesn't know what to think of Sammy. He's a good wrestler, but he does act rather spoiled and self-absorbed. He also prides himself to be extremely physically attractive especially to women. Not that Riho would ever say so, but he's just average in her book. 

Sammy beams. "So Riho, is there a special man in your life? Like someone you share secrets with or you, oh, I don't know-" he pulls Riho into him, making her squeak, "kiss under the moonlight?" Riho's face is burning with embarrassment and she hopes nobody's here to see Sammy's horrible attempt at seducing her. 

"If you don't let go of her right now, you'll be dead under the moonlight," a familiar voice breaks out, and both of them whip around to see Darby Allin, skateboard in hand, glaring at Sammy.

"Darby!" Riho sighs in relief, breaking out of Sammy's arms and practically running to him. She throws her arms around his neck to hug him. "Get me out of here, please," she whispers in his ear. 

"What are you doing here, freak?" Sammy scoffs, approaching Riho again. "Can't you see we're having a discussion?"

Darby gently untangles himself from Riho's hug and places himself in front of her, blocking Sammy's path to her. "You and I'll be having a discussion if I see you making Riho or anyone else uncomfortable again, Guevara," he says, placing both hands on his skateboard. 

"Uncomfortable? We were just talking-"

"And Riho's way too polite to tell you to go fuck yourself," Darby cuts him off, and Riho suppresses a giggle at Sammy's jaw-dropped, shocked face. "But I'm not. Now, take your little popsicle and go back to your daddy, Riho and I have training to do." 

Sammy's eyes widen and he stutters before spitting out, "What is she, your girlfriend?"

"My friend," Darby corrects, turning his back and putting his hand in the middle of Riho's back, guiding her out of the hallway. 

"Your ass is grass, Allin!" Sammy yells as the two walk out of the hallway. "Cockblocker," he mutters under his breath.

Riho is almost skipping with relief and she smiles widely at Darby. "Thank you! I didn't know how to get him to leave," she admits, hugging his arm.

Darby smiles a bit. "Guevara's a pain in the ass," he agrees. "Don't worry, you're safe with me." Riho grins, and she grabs his arm. "Hey, where we going?"

"We need to go prepare for our matches tonight!" She answers with a laugh. Darby stops, then chuckles, following her to a training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm convinced Chris Jericho and Sammy Guevara are related  
> Chris treats Sammy like he's his child  
> Sammy lives in the weight room of Chris' house in the Bubbly Bunch for God's sake


	3. Convention(al Asshole)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riho and Darby at a convention. They meet a douche.

One of Riho’s favorite parts of her career is undoubtedly the fans. She positively adores meeting them, especially those who say they’ve inspired her in some way in their lives. That always reaffirms her faith and love for her career. 

Darby, on the other hand, isn’t a big fan of meeting fans. Don’t get him wrong. He likes his fans very much. Without them, he’d still be homeless and wouldn’t be able to do what he loved for a living. But he’s antisocial in the sense that too many people and too much conversation overwhelms him. He likes a very tight knit circle of friends, which Riho is among. 

They’re at a convention today, and they and some of their coworkers finished up a panel an hour ago. Riho, an avid lover of conventions, has made it her mission to be Darby’s tour guide and show him how awesome conventions are.

“Ooh, ooh, Darby, look at that one! Look!” Riho tugs on his arm and points to a chick dressed in a sailor schoolgirl’s outfit with a short blue wig and knee high blue boots. 

“Um...cool,” he says, confused. He knows the woman’s cosplaying but he doesn’t know the character. 

“That’s one of the best Sailor Mercury cosplays I’ve ever seen!” Riho gasps happily. 

“Sailor Mercury?” Darby repeats. “Like...Sailor Moon?” His heart does a weird fluttery thing when Riho looks at him, her eyes shining and her smile bright.

“Yes! Oh I need to show you that! You’re like Sailor Saturn!” She giggles, tugging him along.

“Um, aren’t all the sailors girls?” 

Riho’s giggle explodes as a full on laugh, which makes Darby smile too. He loves hearing her laugh. He loves her happy and giggly self. “Yeah, they’re-”

“Hey gorgeous!” She’s cut off by a man approaching them. He has sandy blond hair and blue eyes, and he’s grinning like a fool at Riho. 

“Um, hi,” Riho says with a smile. Darby nods his greeting. “I’m-”

“You’re gorgeous!” the man cuts her off again and Darby frowns, which goes unnoticed by the man. “I’m Keith, what’s your name?”

“Riho, and this is my great friend Darby!” Riho grins, motioning to Darby. His heart does the weird fluttery thing again when she introduces him as her GREAT friend.

Keith regards Darby with a brief, displeased glance before turning back to Riho. “Say babe, why don’t you leave your friend and come have a drink with me?”

Riho is extremely polite. (And no, not because she’s Japanese. Kenny says it’s because she’s a cinnamon roll.) She has trouble telling people no or turning them down because her life’s mission is to make people happy. Keith’s offer isn’t at all interesting to her and she doesn’t want to leave Darby, so she looks at the ground and thinks of her refusal. “Um, thank you for the offer-” she starts.

“Great! Let’s go!” Keith makes a grab for Riho, but Darby, seeing how she’s uncomfortable (and knowing she has difficulty with the magical two letter word), steps in front of her and glares Keith down. “Hey man, what’s the big idea? We’re just going for drinks!”

“You’re making her uncomfortable,” Darby tells him bluntly. “Go away.” 

Keith glares at Darby then looks at Riho again, who’s halfway behind Darby. “C’mon! I’m not a rapist or anything like that,” he says, laughing like it’s a joke.

“I don’t want to have drinks with you,” Riho says quietly, but Keith hears her. He glares at her.

“C’mon, just one drink-”

“She said no, dude,” Darby cuts him off, getting in Keith’s face. He’s a few inches shorter, but it doesn’t matter. Darby’ll take anyone on, especially if it’s for someone he cares about. Especially if that someone is Riho. “Back off or I’ll kick your fucking ass.”

Keith stops, clearly contemplating his options, then takes a step back, (wisely) choosing to back down. “Fine, fine,” he raises his hands in mock surrender, “no drinks.” He turns around to walk away, but not before muttering “Uptight bitch,” loud enough for them both to hear.

Darby bares his teeth and makes a move to kick the douche’s teeth in, but Riho grabs his arm and smiles at him. He swears her smiles are some kind of magic because he calms down immediately after seeing it.

“Thank you,” she says, hugging his arm. “I hate men like that.”

“Me too,” Darby murmurs, glaring a hole into Keith’s back until he’s out of sight, then turns back to Riho and smiles softly at her, taking his arm out of her grasp to hug her shoulders. “Don’t worry. You’re safe with me.”

“I know,” Riho giggles, hugging him fully. “Thank you. プロテクター.”

Darby knows very minimal Japanese, and he cocks a brow at her. “What does that mean?” 

Riho smiles in a way that makes her look older, wiser than her 23 years. “You’ll find out soon,” she assures him, and he shrugs, leaving it at that.

“Aright.” He takes her hand. “C’mon. I’ll buy milkshakes and you can tell me about every character you know that’s being cosplayed here.” Riho gasps excitedly and pulls Darby to the concession stand, making him full body laugh for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now if y'all will excuse me I'll be imagining Darby Allin in a Sailor Saturn outfit. Riho's totally like Sailor Moon I think.


	4. Truly The Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pac proves he's well-deserving of his title.
> 
> (I don't own anything but this fanfic. Well actually not true I own lots of things. People and characters belong to the workers of AEW. Not meant to slander anyone. CHARACTERS.)

Riho bounces and hums cheerfully to the pop music playing on her iPod as she strips off her t-shirt, jeans, socks and sneakers to change into her ring gear for her match with Kris Statlander tonight. That chick is so funny but an amazing wrestler. Riho’s excited, especially since it’ll be the first time the two have fought each other one-on-one. As her teacher Emi-san taught her, one of the best ways to get to know someone is through the exchange of blows. Riho has a feeling she and Kris will be great friends.

Suddenly her dressing room door is thrown open and she whips around in surprise. Her eyes go wide and her mouth falls open as her body fills with an ice cold terror at who’s in her dressing room. 

Pac. 

He has an evil look in his eyes and a twisted smirk on his face as he kicks the door close. Riho makes a mad grab for her clothes to cover herself as she’s only in her bra and panties, but Pac’s closer. He grabs her casual clothing and ring gear and tosses it behind her, out of her reach. “Hello, little lamb,” he says, stepping closer to her, and she backs up. He gets closer and closer to her until her back hits the wall and he traps her in place with his thick, muscular arms. Nowhere else to go, she stares up into his eyes fearfully, and his smirk grows wider and more twisted.

“You got away from me last time,” Pac says, leaning closer to her face. Biting her lip, she shuts her eyes. Firm fingers grab her chin. “Open your eyes, Riho, or else.” His fingers squeeze her chin tighter and she yelps, opening her eyes and meeting his again. “Better.” 

“W-what do you want?” Riho asks, voice so soft and scared she’s almost whispering. Her arms cover her body on instinct, to shield him from seeing what he isn’t allowed to see and to try and cover her shivers of fear. 

Pac lets go of her chin, much to her relief, but it’s only temporary when he grabs her arms. She kicks him but it doesn’t affect him at all, in fact he laughs as he takes both her thin arms in his big hand and pins her hands above her head on the wall. “Don’t hide from me,” he says, his tone suggesting playfulness but his expression suggesting bloody murder. He reaches for her body and she lets out a scream.

Her dressing room door is once again busted open. “HEY!” Riho nearly sobs with relief when she hears that voice. Someone yanks Pac off her and she sees him.

Darby, one of her best friends. He’s all dressed in his ring gear already, his face paint already on for his match with Kenny tonight. He yanks his coat off and rushes to Riho, covering her with it, and she very gratefully takes it and puts it on. Once he sees she’s covered, Darby focuses his attention back on Pac and tackles him out of her dressing room. Riho rushes after him in Darby’s coat and bare feet and sees the two brawling in the hallway. 

“STOP!” Cody yells, and once again, the hallway is flooded with referees and the Rhodes brothers, pulling Darby and Pac off each other.

“Stay the fuck away from Riho!” Darby shouts at Pac. Pac looks behind him and smirks at Riho, scaring her, and he calmly leaves. Darby bares his teeth with a vicious-sounding snarl, but his concern is on Riho right now. He shakes off Cody’s attempt to talk to him about what happened and goes into Riho’s dressing room, shutting the door behind him and ignoring the knocks from Cody and Dustin. Riho waits until the knocking stops to burst into tears, sitting down. Darby kneels in front of her and takes her hands with a careful gentleness. “Are you okay?” he asks gently. 

“H-he broke into my dressing room!” Riho sobs and Darby feels his fury grow, but he stashes it away in the back of his brain to take care of Riho right now. He opens his arms and Riho throws herself into them, nearly knocking him down. Riho is a very affectionate person by nature and he’s found that touch usually helps her faster. Uncharacteristically tender for Darby Allin, he gently lowers Riho to the floor so he can take her into his lap, and once she’s in his lap, he rocks her softly and shushes her, humming whatever song comes to mind. He doesn’t care much for her taste in music (it’s too cheerful and sugary and bouncy for him) but he’s cursing himself for not knowing at least her favorite song lyrics and that’s why he’s humming a Misfits song above her still-playing iPod. Music helps, right? 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Darby promises quietly as Riho’s tears stop and her sniffling at a minimum. He doesn’t care that his chest is wet or the face paint on his neck is smeared due to her tears. What he cares about is her being alright. He knows it’s gotta be traumatizing having your dressing room broken into and being held down by a complete bastard while you’re only in your skivvies. 

“Darby?” Riho says his name quietly.

“Yes?”

“Can I...share your dressing room tonight?”

The relief floods Darby’s heart and he can’t help smiling a tiny bit in relief. He was JUST about to suggest the same thing. “Course. Get dressed and pack up your stuff, I’ll wait in the hall till you’re done. You can stay there till the show’s over. You’re safe with me..”

Riho smiles a tiny smile, still tinged with fear but also joy and gratitude. “Thank you.” She slides off Darby’s lap and he stands up, offering her a hand which she takes. Her fingers go to his coat, still around her shoulders and she gasps a tiny bit. “Wait, your coat-!”

Darby gives her a smirk as he goes to open the door. “Keep it. I got others. Plus, it looks good on you.” He walks out before he can see the blush bloom on Riho’s face. 

“プロテクター,” she smiles to herself, tugging on the coat thoughtfully. “It looks good on me, huh?”

That night, Riho wears her new coat over her ring gear, solid black contrasting pure white with pink accents divinely, the scents of wood and leather mixing with the smell of peony and silk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to see Riho in a badass longcoat. It'd suit her, no? Yes? Cake?


	5. You Always Leave with Stuff You Don't Intend to at Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is a clue!

Riho and Darby grow closer, and they both reach a conclusion.

Riho sits on a bench in the skatepark, kicking her feet idly as she sips her Sprite. She’s watching Darby do tricks on his skateboard, and she’s really impressed with what he can do on that tiny vehicle. Skating has definitely influenced Darby’s wrestling style. 

Darby has become her best friend, she admits to herself. They spend lots of time together even though they only see each other in person once or twice a week. The other five or six days they spend on video calls and actual phone calls. They’re constantly texting each other, sending funny videos or pictures or having long conversations about life and stuff like that. On social media, they tweet at each other a lot and tag each other in Instagram photos. How could Riho NOT consider him her best friend? He is!

Darby does a sort of spinning backflip on his skateboard and Riho leaps to her feet, clapping wildly as he lands on the board above the bowl, stomping the board into his hand and smiling at Riho’s applause and cheers, giving a light bow. A desire sparks to life inside Riho and she rushes over to him. “Can you teach me?”

Darby cocks his head at her. “Teach you-how to skate?” he asks and she nods frantically, her ponytail bobbing. It’s adorable, he thinks, and he smiles. “Okay. Let’s go to the store real quick. We gotta get you a helmet.” He taps his with his index finger. “I’d lend you mine but there’s a size difference in our heads, I don’t want you hurt.” 

“Okay! Let’s go! Let’s go!” Riho grabs his hand and he allows her to practically drag him to his car. She runs to the passenger seat and throws herself inside, shutting the door carefully (not slamming) and buckling herself in. “C’mon, Darby! Helmet time!” She calls to her friend putting his board in the backseat, thumping her hand on the car’s ceiling.

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’!” Darby laughs, shutting his backseat door and climbing into the front, buckling his belt. “You’re certainly excited.” Riho’s a very excitable person, and it’s one of the things he loves about her. And there’s a lot he loves about her.

“I wanna learn to skate! It looks like fun, plus it’s important to you so it’s important to me!” Riho exclaims as Darby backs out of the parking lot.

Darby chuckles. “Aright, we’re gettin’ you a helmet and I’ll teach you.” The excitement bubbles inside him. He’s thrilled that Riho wants to learn how to skate. She’s right, it’s important to him. And so is she. He’s grown to consider her his best friend; after all he spends the most time with her out of every other person in his life. Now he doesn’t look at his phone with so much disinterest. 

There’s a Target ten minutes away from the skate park and all the way, Riho chatters about skating and Darby just hums and nods along with her, content to listen to her. She’s very talkative and he’s very quiet, obviously they’re perfect together. 

Darby almost stomps on the break when he pulls into a parking space. ‘We’re PERFECT TOGETHER?’ he repeats in his head, Riho’s talking in the back of his mind now as she unbuckles her seatbelt and jumps out of the car. Darby’s slower to follow her because he doesn’t want to leave her hanging, and she beams at him as he joins her side. Grabbing his head, she tugs him along into the store, chattering about what kind of helmet she’s going to get and how she hopes it’s cute.

Darby’s not blind or deaf or lacking of a heart. He knows Riho’s a beautiful woman. She’s got that lovely smile, those sparkling eyes and that infectious laugh. She has this beautiful soul and is so sweet and kind and generous, always wanting to make others smile and happy. He honestly doesn’t know why someone so sweet would hang around a grump like him. He isn’t oblivious to the remarks of their ‘odd’ friendship but he’s never cared for others’ opinions. He adores her, and that’s what matters. It also terrifies him because Darby’s never been a very affectionate person, but with Riho it’s different. She’s constantly hugging him or holding his hand or leaning against him when they sit next to each other. A couple of times, she even sat in his lap when there weren't enough seats and he would have been embarrassed if he weren’t so THRILLED that she did.

“Darby?” Riho snaps him out of his thoughts and he looks at her and sees that she’s smiling that damned smile at him. The one that makes his insides do that weird floaty thing. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

Darby realizes he’s in love with Riho. It’s not dramatic or anything, his brain presents this fact to him like it’s a reminder to buy milk.

“Y-yes?” He stammers, clearing his throat.

“What kind of helmet should I get?” Riho asks earnestly. “I don’t know very much about this.”

“Um, well, let’s go see.” He guides her by hand to the helmet section and checks out a few. Riho’s tiny and he keeps this fact in mind. “Sorry, Ri, but you’re gonna have to get a kid’s helmet.” He doesn’t want to embarrass her so he whispers it to her.

Riho’s eyes widen a bit before she smiles softly and pats his hand. “That’s fine,” she whispers back, “Don’t want to crack my head open like 卵.” 

“Huh?”

“Egg,” Riho corrects herself. She forgets that Darby’s knowledge of Japanese is very basic-outside of Darby, she spends the most time with her sister and Kenny, both fluent Japanese speakers. Riho gets an idea and her eyes light up. “Hey! I know! I’m going to start teaching you Japanese!”

Darby glances at her in surprise. “Really?” Not unusual for bilingual speakers, Riho peppers her native Japanese in with English much of the time. Plus when she’s around Omega or Shida, she speaks Japanese. It’d be nice to be able to understand more than hi and how to count to three.

Riho nods. “Really! And you can help me with English!”

“But you speak English really well,” Darby says, a bit confused.

Riho’s smile becomes a bit tight, and she shakes her head. “I could always use more use,” she says. “I want to get better.” Darby doesn’t know, but Riho will be moving to America soon. She’ll always love Japan, but her heart is in America. Three days ago, she signed onto AEW full-time, but requested the news not be broken until she told Darby. Now she just has to decide what city she’s going to live in. And a lot of Americans don’t like when she speaks her mother tongue in public. Not all, of course, but enough to hurt her. 

Darby pats her shoulder. “No worries, champ,” he says with an affectionate smile, making Riho’s heart skip a beat, both at his smile and his pet name for her, “I gotcha. We’ll do weekly lessons. Now, how about this one?” He holds up a hot pink helmet and Riho gasps, snatching it out of his hands and hugging it to her chest, making him laugh. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“It’s perfect,” Riho breathes, cradling the helmet like a baby rabbit.

“Great. Now let’s go get you some pads.” Riho’s face turns red, which Darby notices. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Why do we need...period things...for skating?” she asks softly and Darby immediately understands, his own face turning red. Neither of them are embarrassed about periods, he knows, but it’s a misunderstanding.

“No, no, ELBOW and KNEE pads,” he emphasises and she lets out a breath of relief. 

“I see,” she says. “I mis, mis, misunderstand.” Some words are still hard for her. Darby pats her shoulder again. 

“You’re doing great,” he assures her kindly, and his faith in her brings her confidence back. “C’mon, let’s go get those elbow and knee pads.” He offers his hand and she takes it happily.

On the short walk to the pads section, Riho thinks of Darby. He’s a wonderful person. So passionate and fierce all underneath a calm and unbreakable exterior. She enjoys how warm and caring he is, and loves to spend time with him. Never in her life has she ever known a person like Darby, and she’s really glad he’s allowed her into his close circle and private life. 

She finds him extremely attractive. From all the American media she’s watched or heard or seen, he’s considered the not ideal type of man. He’s shorter than the average American man and less bulky than a lot of their coworkers. (She tries not to think of all the times he’s been thrown across or over the ring in matches.) But he’s beautiful to her. That white-blond hair, those intense dark eyes, that pale skin. His outside is only half the beauty of his inside.

Riho gasps when she realizes that she’s in love with Darby. 

Darby gives her a look of concern when he hears that gasp, but he assumes it’s due to the white and pink knee and elbow pads he’s found. Riho wordlessly takes the pads and hugs them to her chest, gazing up at him with a happy smile.

“Like my ring gear!” She says happily, and he nods with a small smile.

“Like your ring gear,” he repeats. He’s really glad he’s found Riho some equipment, now she’ll be safe when they go skating. “Okay, know we’ve got your safety equipment. Anything else we need?”

“Yes!” She nods. “Dinner!”

Darby cocks his head, then checks his watch. It’s almost 6pm, so he concurs. “Right, dinner. Do you want Chinese or-”

“No, no.” Riho waves him off, dropping one of her elbow pads and Darby leans over to pick it up, just as she does. Their fingers brush each other’s and they meet each other’s eyes. Each set of eyes contains bright passion, and they jump back, causing the rest of the pads in Riho’s arms to fall. The two clumsily scramble for the pads, and in the end, Darby holds three while Riho holds one and her new helmet. Riho shyly smiles at him. “I mean,” she says, “I cook US dinner.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t-”

“Yes! Yes you could!” Riho insists, jumping up and down in place. “I insist! I want to!” She’s so insistent on doing it, and she looks so adorable the refusal dies on Darby’s tongue. 

“Fine. But I’m paying.”

“I pay half.” 

“I pay for it all.”

Riho grumbles cutely at him and Darby laughs at her. 

At that moment they want nothing more than to kiss each other.

“I pay half,” Riho insists stubbornly, transferring her pads out of Darby’s arms and into her helmet, leaving her free hand to grab Darby’s. “Let’s go. I want spaetti.” The word tangles in her mouth and leaves her frustrated.

“Spaghetti,” Darby says gently and she nods. 

“That, we’re having that,” she says firmly, tugging Darby along. “Then after dinner we can-” She’s cut off when she sees how many varieties of noodles and sauces there are, and her eyes go wide. “What do I buy?! Why is there so much?!” She yells in shock, making Darby laugh.

“Something for everyone, I believe. C’mon, I’ll help you.”

Fifteen minutes later, Riho and Darby exit Target with Riho’s helmet, pads, and dinner for the two tonight; spaghetti, tomato sauce, and garlic bread, plus cookie makings for dessert. Riho had her card out faster and paid, which Darby didn’t want, but Riho’s satisfied smile makes up for it. He doesn’t let her carry the shopping bags, to her protest, but hey.

Riho climbs inside the car and waits for Darby to finish putting away the purchases, trying to control the butterflies in her body. She’s in love with Darby Allin, and she accepts it fully. Now, she has to tell him. Darby climbs inside of the car and reaches for his seatbelt. “Darby?” 

“Yeah?”

Riho swallows. “I love you. Both as a best friend and more than that.”

Darby Allin freezes like a deer in headlights, but feeling comes back to him as he turns to look at her. Riho is blushing a crimson color that contrasts prettily with her pale skin and she’s not looking at him, instead looking at her feet. 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same,” she says, “I just had to tell you.”

“I love you, too.” Darby swallows. “Both as a best friend and more than that.” Riho gasps and whirls to look at him, and he meets her eyes. After a couple of seconds, she beams and starts to laugh, and he cracks a smile with a small chuckle.

Riho unbuckles her seatbelt and leans over the console. “Can I kiss you?” She asks softly. 

‘Oh God please,’ Darby thinks, but all he can manage is a “Yes”. Riho leans over and presses her lips against his. She tastes like bubblegum. Riho tastes the Red Bull on Darby’s tongue and sighs softly into his mouth. Darby reaches over and pulls her into his lap. They begin a full-on makeout session in a Target parking lot, and it’s better than either of them ever dreamed of. 

They break the kiss for air. “Let’s go to my place,” Darby pants lightly and Riho nods, a bit out of breath, and slides back into her seat. “We’ll continue this there, if you want.”

Riho turns a pretty shade of pink. “I want to,” she says. Darby leans over and pecks her lips before he starts the car. 

It takes every ounce of control not for him to speed home, because she’s safe with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is dedicated to NanamiYaoi4Evr, because apparently we have a MIND CONNECTION when it comes to a VERY particular ship!


	6. Dessert First!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains SMUT. If you are uncomfortable, I totally get it, protect yourself and don't read! This is my second time writing smut and remember, I take constructive criticism with crying.

Once Darby and Riho arrive at Darby's apartment, he's never been more frustrated that he lives on the third floor. Especially since Riho won't stop pressing kisses to his face, his jaw and underneath his ears. It's driving him up the wall. (He'd love nothing more than to press her again the wall and kiss her until her lips are bruised and she's out of breath.) "No teasing," he says through gritted teeth, but she only giggles at his agony and kisses underneath his earlobe, giving it a tiny nibble that he groans through his gritted teeth at.

The elevator finally dings to the third floor and Riho skips out happily like she hasn't been teasing Darby the whole way up. Darby stomps past her and fumbles for his key, only to drop them to the ground. "I'll get it!" Riho says with a cheerful smile, leaning over to pick up the key. She's wearing a dark blue, off-shoulder t-shirt dress and capri leggings underneath. The dress only falls to her upper thighs, and he gets a nice view of her rear in those leggings when she SLOWLY leans over to pick up his key. Her giggling makes him realize she's teasing him again. He groans in frustration and she full on laughs, standing up straight and unlocking the door. Darby beelines inside and Riho's on his heels. "I'm sorry, couldn't resist," she giggles behind her hand like she's a tiny devil. Darby drops the bags on the table and faster than Riho can react, he has her pressed against the wall, making her gasp and look up at his fierce eyes that make her insides tingle.

"You think you're funny, teasing me like that," he says lowly, "don't you?" She gives him a cheeky smile in return and he presses his lips against hers. Their tongues battle for dominance, but Darby's wins, and Riho lets out a soft moan when his tongue nearly hits the back of her throat and whines in disappointment when Darby disconnects the kiss. "Jump," he mumbles quietly, and she understands, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Yeesh, this chick is TINY. Darby knows she's the smallest person in AEW, and he's hyper-aware of how he's double her weight and could easily hurt her. Riho silences his worried thoughts by crushing her lips against his, and Darby eagerly returns the kiss as he walks to his bedroom. Gently, he lays her on his bed, continuing the kiss until he breaks it. He kisses a trail down her face, her jaw and settles onto her neck.

"Oh, Darby," Riho breathes as he goes to work sucking on her neck, not hard enough to leave a hickey. (As much as he'd LOVE to mark her. Wrestling only explains so many bruises.) She lets out high pitched sighs and soft moans as she throws her head back, giving him more access to her neck and lower jaw. Darby continues to trail down till he reaches her collarbone, where he stops and looks up at her.

"Too many clothes?" He asks breathily, and Riho grabs her t-dress to pull it off, but he stops her. "Allow me." She smiles, allowing him to pull her dress off and her leggings too, leaving her in her panties. Darby's eyes nearly pop right out of his skull when he sees she isn't wearing a bra. 

"Your turn," Riho urges him, laying back, and Darby's jeans start feeling uncomfortably tight. He quickly undoes the buttons and unzips it, practically ripping the garment off his body along with his AFI shirt, leaving him only his boxer-briefs. Riho looks at his body in awe. "You're beautiful," she breathes.

Darby leans over to kiss her. "You must have just seen the mirror," he says, kissing her till she's out of breath. 

Riho suddenly bolts right up. "Wait! I haven't made you dinner yet!" She knows he hasn't eaten since lunch.

Darby grins, reminding her of a hungry wolf. "Don't worry." He leans over and plants a kiss directly below her ear. "I want my dessert first." Riho goes full-on crimson red as Darby chuckles. "Now...want me to fuck you until you're screaming my name?"

Riho feels she's about to explode as arousal pools in between her legs. "Yes," she whispers breathlessly.

"Good." Darby kisses her lips one more time then resumes trailing down her body, on her chest, her stomach, and on her thighs, making her moan. Gently, he pulls her panties off and chuckles when he sees that she's wet. "Wet already, huh?" He muses, and without warning, he licks the wetness off the soft pink area, making her cry out.

"Oh my-ahh!" Darby licks and swirls his tongue, and Riho feels her head spin. She attempts to prop herself up to see what he's doing, but she immediately falls back down when his tongue penetrates her and he's FUCKING her now. "Oh my God!" Riho lets out a loud cry of pure pleasure as Darby relentlessly fucks her with his tongue and rubs her clit, sending electro-shocks up her whole body from her head to the tips of her toes. "You're-you're-" she wants to praise him for how amazing he's making her feel but right now she can't form a sentence.

Darby finally shows Riho some mercy and takes his tongue out of her to let her catch her breath. Sweat makes her hair stick to her forehead as she struggles to prop herself up on her forearms, head swimming. She sees he's digging in his bedside table drawer and produces a condom. "W-wait," she says, half-crawling, half-dragging herself to him on the bed. "I wanna-I need to make you feel good, too," she says, eyeing his erection and reaching for it, but he stops her and gently pushes her back down on the bed.

"Making you feel good is making me feel good," he promises, pressing their foreheads together before rolling the condom onto his length. He kisses her, positioning himself. "Ready?"

Riho nods. "Ready." 

Slowly, Darby pushes in, and instead of tight, she's loose-and she moans when he slides in. "Ohh," she moans out, motivating him to slide as far as he can, and to his complete delight, she takes him to the hilt. "H-harder!" Riho moans, and Darby begins fucking her harder, but still slower until her deliriously pleasurable whines motivate him to fuck her faster and harder.

"Say my name," Darby asks, setting a near brutal pace.

"D-Darby," Riho chokes out, almost completely lost to her pleasure.

"Say my name!"

"Darby!"

"Say my fucking name!"

"DARBY!" With that, both of them hit their climaxes; Darby empties himself into the condom and Riho's juices spill all over the sheets, herself, and Darby's lower region as Darby pulls out, resting his head on her arm to regain his balance and catch his breath. The sight of Riho, her hair a mess, her breathing erratic, and her come all over the place is so hot Darby nearly comes again. Standing up, he tosses the condom in the garbage and goes for a towel to clean Riho off. He returns and finds her exactly in the same position, only this time her eyes are closed and her breathing more even. 

"Hey, Ri," he says, and she slowly opens her eyes, blinking owlishly at him. He cleans her himself, and she smiles at him gratefully as she shuts her eyes again. Darby throws the towel into the hamper and climbs into bed next to Riho. It's now 7pm, but both of them feel exhausted. 

"I love you," Riho murmurs sleepily, snuggling close to him by draping herself across his chest. "プロテクター."

"I love you, too," Darby mumbles, kissing the top of her head. "What's the word mean?"

"Protector," Riho whispers, half-asleep. 

"Because you're safe with me?" 

"Right," she whispers before falling completely asleep. Darby follows her seconds later, both of them smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-shot book connected. I update when I feel like it. That last sentence sounds like Orange Cassidy. Orange Cassidy writes these. There now you know, it's Orange Cassidy writing fanfiction about his coworkers.
> 
> Warning: Having intercourse after confession of love not for everyone.
> 
> (If Riho, Darby Allin, or any AEW wrestler ever sees this, I give you full permission to snap my neck on site  
> For I have no shame)


	7. Safe With Me Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mox isn't the only one who came to defend Darby from Brian Cage and Ricky Starks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the 7/22/20 episode of Dynamite where Moxley came to Darby's defense from Brian Cage and Ricky Starks. Plus added Riho!
> 
> (I do not own AEW or any of its wrestlers. I wish I knew them, though. Especially Jurassic Express!)

Darby Allin is no stranger to pain. He’s experienced it too many times to count and in some twisted way, craves it. He can take a lot of pain. 

Which is part of the reason why he goes out to confront Brian Cage with Taz. Not that he actually LIKES Jon Moxley, no, not that at all. And he definitely isn’t going out to defend whatever shred of honor Moxley has after Taz derided him for almost tearing Cage’s newly healed bicep. Darby Allin and Jon Moxley are NOT friends. 

Darby hoped his speed and a slight surprise attack would do for at least being able to wound Cage. But he didn’t expect Ricky Starks to show up and rip off his surprise idea to hurt Darby himself. Now, Darby is currently getting the shit pummeled out of him by both Cage and Starks, and it’s all he can do to protect vital areas of his body lest his own newly healed body be re-injured. Cage holds him up for Starks to beat up like he’s a flesh punching bag.

Suddenly, Starks is thrown forward and lands squarely on his face. Before he can get back up, the crowd roars wildly, and Darby recovers from his temporarily blurry vision to see why.

His best friend Riho. She’s dressed in casual clothing-a white t-shirt, some black jeans and a pair of red Converse-and has climbed to the top turnbuckle. Without hesitation, she leaps off while Starks is groggy and plants him onto the mat, face-first. When he flips onto his back, Riho doesn’t waste time and starts kicking him in the ribs and abdomen with every bit of strength and speed she has. Starks can do little but try and protect his body from Riho’s assault.

Darby’s awe for Riho is cut short when he hears Cage scoff and suddenly he’s sailing through the air, only to crash onto the mat a couple of feet from Cage. Groaning, he shakes his head and sees Cage stomping towards Riho. “Leave her alone!” Darby shouts, scrambling to his feet and launching himself at Cage, punching and kicking him ferociously to keep him away. Cage turns and flattens Darby to the mat with two punches. When Darby falls to the mat, Cage apparently gets another idea and grabs the collar of Darby’s coat, throwing him into the lowest turnbuckle. 

Cage’s hot breath hits Darby’s face and Darby looks up at Cage. His eyes are blazing like he’s a bull ready to gourd someone, but he has a nasty expression on his face that twists Darby’s guts. “Shut up and watch,” he snarls before punching Darby in the gut, leaving Darby to cough and pant in the corner and try to regain strength as soon as possible. 

Riho is more than capable of handling herself in a wrestling ring, but even she cannot take both Starks and Cage at the same time. She’s far from done with her assault on Starks in defense of Darby, but someone bear-hugs her from behind and suddenly she’s trapped against a solid wall of a person, which she recognizes as Cage. She’s lifted off the ground and starts kicking wildly, but her kicks have no effect on Cage. When Starks is able to stand on his own two feet, he grins at Cage and Riho starts thrashing to get out of Cage’s hold.

“Let her go! She has nothing to do with you!” Darby demands, but Starks and Cage ignore him as Starks advances on Riho, trapped in Cage’s arms and fighting like mad to get out of it. His heart pounds in his ears as he desperately tries to will his sore and bruised body into action. 

Out of nowhere, Jon Moxley enters the ring with a barbed-wire bat and Cage drops Riho flat onto her face, but she scrambles up to her feet as Starks, Cage and Taz exit the ring. Taz is shouting threats and promises at Moxley, but Riho hardly cares. She rushes to Darby, who’s crawled over to where she and Moxley are standing.

“Darby! Oh no! You’re hurt!” She takes his face into her hands, and feels his rapid pulse and panting breaths.

“R-Riho,” Darby pants, almost collapsing into her arms and loosely wrapping an arm around her. He’s so relieved she’s alright.

“C’mon, kid, get up,” Moxley says with his usual gruffness, grabbing the back of Darby’s coat and yanking him to his feet. Darby’s balance is off, and so he stumbles into the top turnbuckle.

“Hey! Be careful with him!” Riho scolds Moxley, rushing to Darby’s side and looping one of his arms around her shoulders. He’s double her weight and she struggles under him, but she doesn’t complain. “He fought for YOU, you know,” Riho tells Moxley bluntly as she and Darby start making their way out of the ring. “Don’t worry, Darby, we’re going to the trainer’s now.” 

Moxley eyes the tiny young girl who just told him off for not being ‘careful’ with Darby Darby (it wasn’t THAT bad) and lets out a sigh, rubbing a hand across his face. Once Riho has him sitting on the middle rope, she quickly crosses underneath the middle and bottom ropes and goes to retrieve her friend. 

“Hold this,” Moxley tells her, shoving his barbed-wire baseball bat into her hands, and before she can ask him why, he crouches down and tosses Darby over his shoulders, fireman-style. Moxley glances at Riho. “No way a tiny little thing like you can haul him all the way to the trainer’s. Come on.” Riho is too grateful for Moxley’s assistance to scoff at him, and she smiles widely at the applause from the audience, but follows after Moxley. He’s much taller than she is, and she practically has to run to keep up with him. Moxley carries Darby all the way to the trainer’s room, Riho on his heels. She gasps in protest when he unceremoniously dumps Darby onto the trainer’s table, causing him to groan, and rushes to Darby’s side.

“Darby?” Riho’s grip on Moxley’s bat unconsciously tightens, something Moxley notices. 

“Ugh, Riho…” Darby groans and against the orders of the trainer, he pushes himself up until he’s sitting. 

“Oh, Darby!” Riho drops Moxley’s bat and carefully hugs Darby, mindful of his newfound injuries. “You’re alright! Or you’re going to be! I’m sorry that was a dumb thing to say, but you’re going-”

“Why did you come?” Darby asks, his voice sounding a bit strangled from being beaten. Riho pulls back in surprise, but keeps her hands on Darby’s shoulders.

“Why wouldn’t I?” she asks curiously. 

Darby shakes his head. “You could have been badly hurt!” he snaps, startling Riho. Cage is over three times her weight and towers over her, plus with the added effect of Starks. Riho’s career as a wrestler very well could have been ended tonight, not to mention the likely lifelong injuries she would have received if not for Moxley’s intervention.

“But, I’m fine, see?” Riho waves her hands around, showing she’s unscathed. “No problem!”

“No problem?” Darby repeats incredulously. “I can take Cage and Starks-”

“Obviously, you couldn’t, that’s why I came in,” Riho cuts him off with a hint of sass. Behind her, she hears Moxley’s muffled snicker. “And what was I supposed to do, huh? Let them hurt you? Re-injure you? Take you out for another couple of months?!”

“YES!” Darby shouts, standing up despite his weary legs. “Better I’m injured than you get hurt! Don’t you understand that Cage is three times your weight and could easily break your fucking body?!” 

“I know that!” Riho shouts right back into Darby’s face. “But I need to protect you! You’re my best friend, and friends look after and protect friends, remember?!” She throws Darby’s words from what feels like so long ago in his face, and he immediately deflates after hearing them. He sighs heavily, falling back onto the table. After a few seconds, he opens his arms and Riho throws herself into them gently, hugging him.

“I’m sorry for shouting,” he murmurs apologetically, stroking her hair. “It’s just...the thought of anything happening to you-” Riho touches his cheek and he calms down. She’s his weak spot, his morality pet, all of that, and he will personally rip anyone to shreds who threatens her. So help anyone who-

“Ya know, kid, next week, get your revenge,” Moxley pipes up, and both Darby and Riho look at him. “Tornado tag match. You, me, vs. Cage and Starks.”

Darby’s lips curl into a sinister smirk. “Perfect.” 

“And I’ll be in your corner!” Riho cheers.

“Absolutely not,” Darby says firmly, “you’re staying backstage, where it’s safe.” He knows Omega will protect her if anything goes awry. (He doesn’t put it past Taz, Cage, or Starks to pull some kind of shit.)

“No! I can handle myself,” Riho insists. “I handled Starks pretty fine!”

“Hate to say this, mouse, but the kid may have a point,” Moxley cuts in. “Might be too dangerous for you out there.”

“I’m going out with you,” Riho says resolutely, “and neither one of you can stop me.”

“Riho, please, just stay backstage,” Darby pleads quietly. He knows he’s nearly powerless against her but he wants her as safe as possible. Riho’s resolve nearly crumbles.

“I can have you banned from ringside during the match,” Moxley offers, and Riho whips around to face him. He’s almost taken back by the fire in her eyes and twisting her mouth into an adorably-furious kind of scowl.

“You wouldn’t,” she snaps, baring her teeth. “Someone’s got to have your backs!” She stomps her foot for emphasis. 

Moxley gives Darby a look that says ‘deal-with-this’, but the younger man sees the grin that Moxley is actively fighting off his face. Darby sighs and puts his hands on Riho’s shoulders. “Fine,” he agrees, “you can be ringside.” Riho smiles victoriously. “On one condition. No interference. At all. This is between me, Mox, Cage and Starks. Deal?”

“Deal!” Riho exclaims, pumping her fist in victory. She whirls around suddenly and throws herself at Moxley, hugging him, catching him off-guard. The look of surprise on his face makes Darby snicker to himself. “Thank you for helping Darby,” she thanks him, not letting him go until he uncertainly pats between her shoulder blades and mutters ‘no problem’. 

Moxley looks at Riho. “Take care of him till next week,” he says, and she nods with an eager smile. He looks at Darby. “See ya next week.” With that, he walks out of the room before Darby can say anything else. Riho calls ‘bye’ to him and receives a grunt of something in return.

Turning back to Darby, who’s finally allowing the trainer to patch him up, Riho takes his face between her hands and smiles. “You’re safe with me,” she says softly, pressing her forehead against his.

Darby smiles widely for the first time that night. For the first time in a long time, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest and say that I have a fondness for classic 'guy-saves-or-protects-girl' stories. But you know what I love more? 'Girl-saves-herself-and-others' stories! Riho is badass! So is Darby! And Mox! And CREAM CHEESE!


	8. Birthday Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby gets a birthday gift from Riho. It's exactly what he wanted and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fanfiction. FICTION! Contains smut, and if you're not into that, now is your time to leave dears. I do not own anything AEW related. (I wish I had a Jurassic Express t-shirt or an Orange Cassidy towel or that 'fuck you' silly straw Nyla Rose has though.)  
> The writer respects Darby Allin and Riho!

Today is Darby’s birthday, and it’s one of Riho’s favorite days because it’s the day one of her favorite people was born. In the weeks leading up to the big day, her free time had been almost completely consumed by planning for it all. Though Darby has his (few) friends, he gets overwhelmed easily especially by too many people, so she’s been very careful to avoid that. But that doesn’t mean that everyone can’t WISH Darby a happy birthday. She tweets and gets many of her fans and Darby’s fans and AEW in general’s fans to wish him happy birthday. She sends out cards to their co-workers reminding them to wish Darby a happy birthday the following Wednesday.

Riho cracks the eggs into the pan and flips them sunny-side up, Darby’s preferred egg style, and catches the toast as it pops out of the toaster onto the plate. Humming a tune under her breath, she sprinkles just a pinch of pepper onto the eggs and reaches for the strawberries in their clear container, laying them on the paper towel she’s set out on the counter. With precision she cuts them into neat pieces, placing them into a bowl, and repeating the process with the bananas. Finally, she pours a steaming cup of coffee, adding a pinch of sugar (Darby likes to think he takes his coffee completely black, but Riho knows better and adds a tiny bit of sugar so it’s just a little sweet). Smiling widely in satisfaction, she loads the breakfast onto a tray and carries it to the bedroom.

For the past couple of weeks, since she’d signed onto AEW full-time and moved to America, Riho has been living with Darby. She pays part of the rent and contributes to groceries and utilities (despite Darby’s protests, but he’s learned to keep those protests to himself lest he be subjected to Riho’s adorable anger). Truthfully, she still hasn’t settled on a place or even a city to live. America has been surprisingly overwhelming-living somewhere isn’t like visiting. But Darby has been wonderful and helping her settle in, even sharing a bedroom with her (and a bed, she thinks with a blush). She’s so grateful to have him in her life. 

Pushing open their bedroom door with her elbow, Riho sees Darby is still fast asleep, sprawled out across the bed on his stomach and snoring softly. He looks so peaceful, it almost pains Riho to wake him up. Almost, he’s got to eat his breakfast!

Placing the tray on the bedside table, Riho takes a seat on the edge of the bed and gently shakes him. “Darby,” she coos softly, “Darby, time to get up!”

“Ugh,” Darby groans slightly, rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning! Are you hungry?” Riho asks cheerfully. Darby’s eyes take on a mischievous gleam, and she lets out a squeal of surprise and delight when his hands suddenly latch onto her waist and she’s flipped onto her back, Darby straddling her. “Don’t you dare!” She shrieks just as he starts tickling her, not stopping till she’s shrieking with laughter and tears are running down her cheeks. 

Darby stops tickling Riho and she sees his eyes darken. “I am hungry,” he says lowly, “for you.” With that, he suddenly starts sucking and kissing her neck, making her gasp and moan. Her neck is her weak spot and Darby loves to take advantage of it.

“Darby...your, your breakfast is getting cold,” Riho squeaks out as Darby sucks on her neck.

“Don’t care,” he says shortly, biting her neck a little and making her let out a breathy moan. He grins triumphantly at that delicious sound and trails down to her collarbone.

“Darby! You need to eat for your birthday!” Riho gasps out and finally Darby listens, taking his mouth off her but not before kissing her collarbone and savoring the shiver that rolls throughout her body. Riho’s blushing wildly and Darby grins cheekily, kissing her cheek.

“Sorry baby,” he murmurs, nuzzling her face a bit, “you’re irresistible.”

“It’s okay, I liked it a lot,” Riho admits somewhat self-consciously, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Now eat up!” She gestures to the tray next to him on the bedside table and he leans over, picking it up and placing it over his lap. He surveys the food that’s laid out and he’s touched.

“You made all this for me?” Riho grins and nods proudly. “Thank you.” Darby eagerly digs into his food and shuts his eyes. The eggs are just a bit cold but he doesn’t care, they’re delicious, and so is the toast which is sprinkled with a hint of cinnamon. The fruit is fresh and tart, exploding in flavor all over his tongue. “Ri, this is delicious. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it!” Riho claps briefly yet happily, watching Darby finish his breakfast. “So, I was at a bit of a loss as to what to do for your birthday. I mean, you’re unique! You’re Darby! So, what do YOU wanna do?”

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Darby hums thoughtfully. “Hmm…”

*

Darby is a man of simple pleasures. He’s not a fan of indulgence or too many things cluttering his space. He’s fairly solitary and while he has his loved ones, he’s very much the kind of person who enjoys one-on-one time, which is why he chooses to spend his birthday doing his favorite things with Riho. Who, by sheer coincidence, is one of his favorite people.

Darby and Riho start out by going to the skate park. For that trip, Riho gives him Joey Janela’s present of a new skateboard. It’s a high quality one from a brand Riho can’t remember, but she’s thrilled when she sees that look of surprise on Darby’s face and his satisfied smile. Luckily, it’s the only skateboard-related gift Darby receives (Darby’s collection of skateboards, pads and helmets are enough to open up a shop), and he’s expertly using it to pull off some new tricks he’s found online. Riho surprises him by showing him her own skateboard that she bought last week and skates alongside him, though she’s much less adept at it than Darby is, especially since her skating experience is just over one month.

Darby’s still impressed with her, though. “You’re pretty good,” he tells her during a water break. 

Riho pinks at the praise. “Really? You think so? You’re an expert!”

“Ri, I’ve been skating since I could walk. For an amateur you aren’t bad at all.” Riho grins happily at his words and drains the rest of her water. As Darby finishes his, she takes a quick look around and kisses his cheek sweetly, making him blush. 

After another hour of skating, the two get lunch and go shopping using money from Darby’s parents. (This gift annoys Darby somewhat, because he can afford his own things, but he’s nonetheless thankful for it.) Darby buys some jewelry and Riho buys some more ribbons for her ring attire. (Believe it or not, the ribbons are damaged and torn easily in her matches.) When they’re finished shopping, Darby drives back to the apartment so they can drop off their purchases, and they end up going for a walk. Halfway through the walk, Riho takes Darby’s hand, and he’s surprised but very pleased, so he affectionately squeezes her hand. She beams brightly at him and lightly swings their hands between them.

Their walk takes them to a popular bar and despite Darby’s dislike of crowds, the festive atmosphere and his sense for Riho’s excitement draw him in. At the bar, while Darby is getting their drinks, a familiar figure slides into the booth Riho’s waiting for Darby in. “Hello, dear.”

Looking up from her phone, a wide smile splits Riho’s face as she recognizes the person. “Kenny! What are you doing here?”

Kenny motions with his curly head to the bar, where Riho sees a familiar tall blond cowboy. “Nothin’ much. I’m with Hangman for the weekend and this is like one of his favorite bars here. What are you doing here? You become a bar girl or something I didn’t know?”

“No, nothing like that! It’s Darby’s birthday!” 

At the mention of Darby, Kenny’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “Darby? Darby Allin?” When Riho excitedly nods, he asks, “Riho, why are you with him? I thought you lived in Japan?”

Riho gasps when she realizes she hasn’t told KENNY about all that’s happened in her life since they last spoke. “Oh, Kenny-chan, I’m sorry! I forgot to tell you! I’m full-time AEW now!”

“You are?” Kenny grins. “That’s awesome! I’ve missed you!”

“Me too! And because AEW’s an American company, I’m going to be living in America!”

Kenny reaches across the table and squeezes Riho’s hand affectionately. “That’s really great, Riho,” he says genuinely, “I’m very happy for you. Lots of opportunities for you here.” Riho is like Kenny’s little sister, and since they’ve worked together so often, he’s come to see himself as something of a protector to her. Which brings him back to his original question. “So, why are you with Darby Allin?”

Riho turns pink. “Well, Kenny-chan...he and I are dating.”

Kenny’s jaw hits the floor. “You’re what?” He can’t see it. He was surprised when Riho told him months ago they were friends, but Darby and Riho, dating? Darby is so different from Riho, it’s hard for Kenny to picture them in a relationship. 

Riho nods eagerly. “We’re dating! Oh, but,” she puts a finger to her lips, making a shushing noise, “don’t tell anyone, okay? It’s a secret right now.”

“I can’t even tell the Elite?” As soon as that sentence comes out of his mouth, Kenny slaps himself on the forehead. Of course he can’t tell the Elite. As much as he loves those guys, the only guy he trusts with a secret is Cody (and himself). Adam is loose-lipped on Twitter (or is it loose-fingered?) and the YouTube Bucks would put it in the next episode of Being The Elite. “Okay Ri, no telling anyone.”

Riho grins and her eyes sparkle. “Thank you, Kenny-chan,” she says sincerely, squeezing his hands affectionately. 

Darby is pretty surprised to see Hangman and Omega in the bar, but he allows them to stay because of Omega’s closeness to Riho, and they’re actually pretty good guys. Hangman is more than just a high-functioning alcoholic cowboy, as he discusses the fascinating geography of Washington. Omega and Riho occasionally exchange inside jokes in Japanese, but mostly the four engage in warm, friendly conversation. Darby finds himself enjoying the night and company of his co-workers. At 10pm, Darby decides he’s had enough socialization for one day, and leaves with Riho, but not before exchanging numbers with Hangman and Omega. Riho and Darby wait until the bar’s lights are out of sight before resuming their hand-holding.

Riho’s grinning like the Cheshire Cat as they walk back to the apartment. “What’s up?” Darby chuckles, seeing that lovely grin on his favorite person’s face.

Riho bites her lip and looks at him, her eyes bright. “I have a surprise for you,” she confesses, “but it’s at your apartment!” With that, she giggles to herself and skips alongside Darby. Both suppress the urge to run home. They’re safe with each other. 

*

“Okay, so, for your surprise...I need you to put these on. I mean I need to put these on you!” Riho’s blushing redder than Darby’s ever seen her and it’s adorable. She’s holding a couple of her ribbons she bought today, both a silky white color. Darby raises his eyebrows.

Then he sees the wooden kitchen chair in the middle of the room.

Riho bites her lip, uncertain. “Do you want to do this? We don’t have to at all, I just remember you mentioning you were curious and-” she’s babbling and turning redder by the second.

“Yes, I want to do this,” Darby confirms with a smile, cutting off her rambling to her relief. “I want to do this with you.” 

Riho is assured by his confirmation, but she’s still nervous. ‘Get it together Riho,’ she thinks. “Okay, please sit down,” she gestures to the chair and Darby follows her instructions. “Okay, now, I-I’m going to tie your wrists to the chair.”

“Got it,” Darby hums, and his demeanor puts Riho further at ease. She gets to work tying his wrists to the chair, and Darby’s surprised that she does it tighter than he expects. Clearly, she’s been training for this and isn’t going to be easy on him. The thoughts make his face flush, which Riho notices and she giggles at.

“Scared, baby?” she asks half-seriously, kissing his cheek.

“No, just anticipated,” he replies, letting out a surprised gasp when she nibbles on his earlobe.

“I am too,” she whispers in a sultry tone of voice and Darby’s attention is all the way on her. Riho stands up fully and has a devious little smile on her face. “Wait. I’ll be just a minute.” She leans over again and kisses him on the lips, teasing him with her tongue, causing him to moan. He whines in disappointment when the kiss is over far too soon, and she winks at him before walking out of the room. He still sees that little excited skip in her step that she’s trying to hide under the mask of sultriness, and he’s both excited and confused about what’s going to happen. Leaning his head back, he lets out a long breath.

“Darby…!”

Darby jerks his head right back up, and his jaw hits the floor and shatters.

Riho is dressed all in white. White, strapless leotard, white fishnet tights, white heels...white bunny ears. Darby thinks he’s died and gone to heaven. 

“What do you think?” Riho’s way into her sultry character now, as she runs her fingers down her body and twirls around slowly to show Darby everything. Fuck, there’s even a white cottontail. Already Darby’s pants have begun to strain. Riho giggles and skips over like a little rabbit. “C’mon, we haven’t even started,” she says slowly, draping herself over his lip and lacing her fingers around his neck. “You like?”

“Yes,” Darby rasps out, “so fucking much.” Gritting his teeth, a groan escapes when she begins to lightly grind on top of him, on top of his ever-growing erection. Fuck this is the hottest thing ever to Darby. He starts tugging at the ribbons and curses Riho’s knot-tying because getting out will be harder than he thought it would be. “Dammit, Ri, just please-”

“Please what?” Riho teases, kissing his face and trailing down his neck and collarbone.

“Please, let me touch you, please, please, please,” Darby whispers the word like it’s a prayer and Riho’s giggles at his torture fill the room. She moves back up to his earlobes and nibbles the opposite one, pulling at it a little with her teeth.

“How badly do you want to touch me?” she whispers in his ear.

“It’s the only thing I want right now,” Darby’s deep voice is made deeper by his desperation. 

“Do you want me, Darby Allin?” Riho is completely in control right now and is LOVING it. She can proudly say (to herself) that she’s making the stoic and almost-emotionless Darby Allin squirm and beg.

“Always, Riho, always want you,” Darby nods frantically, completely under her spell, “always want you no matter what.”

That’s good enough for her, and she climbs off his lap. “Well then, if you want me-” she grabs a pair of scissors from behind him on the table and sets them on the floor in front of him, smirking up at him. “-come get me.” With that, she turns and bolts out of the room.

“Riho!” Darby screams, struggling against his bonds and hears her distant giggle. Riho, combined with her new sultry character, that damned bunny outfit and her teasing throws kindling into Darby’s fire. Suddenly, he’s filled with lava and has only one thing on his mind. Not bothering with the scissors, he leans forward in the chair and throws himself back with double the force. The wooden chair breaks and the ribbons slip off his wrists easily. Picking himself up and dusting himself off, he almost breaks into a run, but gets a better idea. 

Instead, he begins to stride down the apartment, taking his time, turning his head every room he passes. (His apartment only has three rooms, four if you count the dining room.) Every room he checks is empty, save for the last one. The door to the bedroom is closed, but Darby can hear soft breaths coming from inside. That’s the only thing he needs to hear before he kicks the door open.

Riho is lying on the bed on her side, propped up by an elbow, hand over her heart. The door flying open startled her, clearly, but Darby doesn’t apologize when he lets out a growl and pounces on her, making her squeal.

“Found you, bunny,” Darby rasps into her ear, a wide smirk taking over his face. Riho shivers involuntarily, as he looks like a wolf who’s caught prey. “Now, I get my prize.”

“Y-yes, you do,” Riho breathes out, smiling at him and cupping his face tenderly. “I want this. Do you?” 

Her question temporarily forms the smile on Darby’s face. “Fuck yeah,” he murmurs, and presses his lips against hers for a brief, sweet kiss. He breaks it off and Riho sees his eyes darken, becoming almost black with lust. Darby begins attacking her neck, wet sounds and Riho’s moans filling the air. Now is not the time to care about leaving marks.

“Oh God,” Riho moans out loud when Darby bites down on her neck. He isn’t gentle but she can’t bring herself to care, pain and pleasure becoming one.

“Mine,” Darby growls between bites, pinning Riho’s wrists to bed and using his lower body to pin her down. He’s just challenging her to disagree with him.

“Yours,” Riho gasps. 

“Damn right.” He bites between words. “You. Are. MINE. And nobody fucking else’s, Riho.” 

“Yes.”

“Good.” Darby pushes off Riho and admires the marks he’s left. Dark, purplish-blue bruises contrasting prettily with pale skin and a crimson blush. Riho’s panting from his assault on her neck and collarbone. “Oh, I’m far from done with you, little rabbit.” Darby starts to unbutton his shirt. A little grin appears on Riho’s face, showing her excitement, and she reaches to undo her leotard, but Darby smacks her hands away. “Oh hell no. I get to unwrap my birthday present.” Riho’s eyes widen, her grin getting wider as Darby quickly strips off his shirt and kicks his shoes off. He only gets to the top button of his jeans before the temptation becomes too much. 

Reaching, he undoes the back of the leotard and yanks it down, exposing her chest, but he’s not satisfied, yanking the leotard all the way down until she can kick it off her fishnet-clad legs. He grabs the waistband of her fishnets and without warning, pulls with such force that they rip. He smirks as he pulls them mostly away, leaving only bits and strands of fishnet on her legs. Now, she’s only in a pair of white panties, torn fishnets and bunny ears. And it’s delicious.

Darby’s fingers ghost over Riho’s panties, making her gasp and suck in a shallow breath. “Do you want this, Ri?” Darby asks softly in a whisper.

“Yes,” Riho whispers back, her eyes shut with pleasure and anticipation. Darby smiles before slipping his fingers into her panties, teasing her pink folds as she begins to mewl.

“You can’t beg me not to tease you when you tortured me earlier,” he mutters in her ear. But, Darby’s too eager and slips a finger inside Riho. In response, she arches her back, trying desperately to get more of him inside of her. Chuckling, he adds a second finger and scissors, causing her to gasp in pleasure. 

“D-Darby, please, more!” Riho begs him. 

Darby pauses, fingers deep in Riho, and smirks. “As you wish.” He withdraws his fingers and chuckles at the whine of disappointment she lets out, leaning over to kiss her hair. “Patience, bunny. Just a sec.” He tugs his jeans fully off, leaving him in his boxer-briefs and stands up, walking over to the bedside table and producing a condom from the drawer. Pulling down his underwear, he rolls the condom over his length and joins Riho on the bed.

Riho looks at him with eager eyes and leaps for him, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. Their tongues do the dominance dance, but Darby wins the battle and sticks his tongue so far down her throat it nearly makes her choke. Somehow, she tugs her panties off and kicks them to the floor during this whole exchange, and he lines himself up at her entrance.

“You ready, Riho?” Darby asks, pressing his forehead against hers.

“Ready, Darby,” Riho confirms, locking their lips together before Darby disconnects the kiss.

Darby enters Riho slowly, and to their mutual pleasure find she’s loose and relaxed. Darby makes Riho feel safe, no matter the situation, and she moans freely as he starts thrusting in and out of her. Her moans increase in volume as he picks up the pace. His first hard thrust, she wails. After another couple of thrusts, Riho’s breath comes in short bursts, Darby seemingly fucking the breath out of her. Her bunny ears fall off, so she can officially say he fucked her ears off. Sweat makes their bodies stick like glue, skin slapping together, sex filling the air.

Riho is pretty much delirious with pleasure. Darby’s not exactly gentle, and he always gives 120%. Her eyes roll back, nearly into her skull, and her grip on the sheets loosen. It feels like her body is being turned to mush with every thrust, telling her she’s close to her climax. Darby’s thrusts become sloppier, losing their rhythm, signalling he’s close too.

“You’re mine, Riho,” Darby bites out, pinning her wrists down.

“Yes! I’m yours! A-a-and you’re mine, Darby!” Riho gasps. “Take me, take me!”

“Dammit,” Darby moans out, coming in tandem with Riho. The two of them pant heavily, connected until Riho lets out a tiny whimper of discomfort. “Oh fuck, sorry Ri!” He slips out of her quickly and rolls onto his back. Immediately, she curls into his side, and he wraps his arm around her loosely yet lovingly, laying a kiss atop her hair. “You did so good. Thank you.”

Riho beams at him. “Did you have a good birthday?”

“Yes. I got to do my favorite things with my favorite person. Plus I got a little bunny to play with.” Darby cackles at Riho’s blush and kisses her face. “But you know I love you, right? Outside of the sex?”

Riho kisses his nose. “Of course I do, silly! We’re best friends! And more! You’re wonderful and have a beautiful heart. I love you.” She nuzzles closer to him and drapes her arm over his middle, her eyelids fluttering. Darby reaches down and pulls the blanket over them just as the clock hits 12:01 am. “Happy birthday, Darby,” she mumbles before falling asleep. 

Darby kisses her head again. “Thank you, Riho.” With that, he falls asleep holding her tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riho would make an ADORABLE bunny! Costume wise. In another life, also yes!  
> Darby? He's like a cat. My mom once had both a bunny and a cat, and while they fought a lot, they were best buds, and the cat was depressed when the bunny died.


	9. Tag Team of Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riho surprises Darby in their first tag match together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by this pic of Riho. She rocks black, and would match Darby!

"Ri? You ready yet?" Darby calls from outside of Riho's dressing room. They're on in 5, they gotta get to gorilla! Tonight they're tagging in a three way tornado match against Britt Baker (DMD) and MJF, and Kip Sabian and Penelope Ford.

"I'm coming!" Riho calls, and a few moments later, the door opens, and Darby's jaw hits the floor.

Riho is known for her white-and-pink ring attire. Tonight, her ring attire is black where it would be white and silver where it would be pink. 

"What do you think?" Riho asks excitedly, twirling around for Darby. "We're matching!"

Darby recovers his ability to speak. "You look amazing," he says almost breathlessly. A smile grabs onto his lips. "We match." He's never matched with anyone clothing wise, so this is a pleasant surprise. 

Riho giggles in excitement and launches at Darby, giving him a hug, which he returns. "Let's go kick ass!" She says cheerfully, hearing Penelope and Kip's music hit. 

"Hold on," Darby takes her arm, "wanna do a special entrance?" Her eyes light up.

*

They're the last team to enter the ring. Darby does his usual entrance, riding down the ramp on his skateboard. Riho enters when his music cuts into hers, with her own skateboard. Bowing and waving, she hops onto her skateboard and speeds down the ramp, but Darby's there. He easily catches her in his arms, her skateboard flying under the ring, and the crowd roars. He’s got her, she’s safe with him. Riho is grinning, and so is Darby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna see a tag team up of Britt Baker, DMD and MJF! I mean, both of them are super conceited characters and think they're better than everyone else. Match made in purgatory! 
> 
> I think AEW should do intersex matches. Watch Kris Statlander (who I love) vs. MJF (who I love to hate) online, it's awesome!
> 
> Also have I mentioned I'd die and kill for Riho this week?


	10. Hotel of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the match with Cage and Starks, Darby's still full of frustration. Riho helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome Texas tornado tag match, but to me Darby looked frustrated. And plus I was listening to House of Fire by Alice Cooper, so here we are!  
> This chapter contains SMUT. If you need to leave, I completely understand! Maybe I should starting putting smut warnings in the chapter titles and tags...

Darby is seething. He has several reasons why and nothing at all why. 

He hates Starks’ guts, and Taz and Cage are fleas too. He enjoys pain and the match was a great opportunity for his body to be bruised, busted, pushed to the limit. He hates that it wasn’t a long match. He loves and hates that he has to face Moxley. (He refuses to admit he actually likes the older man quite a bit.)

He loves and hates that Riho has witnessed so much of his violence and primal side. On one hand, she’s so pure, good, the light to his darkness, violence and gore. On the other, he’s GLAD she can see part of him that’s truly HIM. 

“We’re not so different, kid,” Moxley said to him one very late night/very early morning in a hotel hallway that was too nice for either one of them. “We both love it. The pain, the blood...we need it. We crave it. But, they make everything better. You don’t want them seeing that.” When Darby was confused regarding who ‘they’ was, Mox fiddled with his phone and brought up a picture of his wife, Renee. Even Darby’s tiny black heart was warmed at seeing the expression of pure love on Mox’s face for Renee, but that feeling died when he realized that Mox was talking about Riho for Darby.

The thing is, Darby didn’t correct him. 

Riho hugged him tight after he and Mox were announced the bout’s winners, clinging to him with her stupidly bright smile. She cut through Darby’s pain like the best painkiller, and he held her close to him. 

But the sick thing is, Darby’s still SEETHING, and it feels like the match was too short to release every bit of rage that’s woven into the fibers of Darby’s being. He’s trying his best to keep under wraps, but Riho notices, of course.

She’s waiting in Darby’s locker room and sees how straight and narrow and tense Darby is. He’s both stiff and aggressive, throwing his stuff into his bag and not even changing out of his ring gear fully, just throwing on a t-shirt and slamming his locker door shut. His face paint is still on and flaking off, but he doesn’t take it off. He’s unusually snappish and short with her, but she doesn’t take it personally, especially when she sees the apologetic look on his face after every time he snaps at her that night. 

“Let’s go back to the hotel. I got the Lyft!” Riho says cheerfully, doing her best to be there and be a bright spot for Darby. She reaches for his hand, but he snatches up her stuff too and walks out. Okay, that hurts a little, but Riho brushes it off and hurries after him. She gives Omega, Hangman, Shida and Nyla quick good-byes and promises to text later, as soon as Darby’s taken care of. 

The Lyft is waiting outside, and the driver-a woman who’s in her 50s by Riho’s estimate with olive skin, an impressive mane of black hair and jovial brown eyes-walks out to help put the stuff in the trunk, but as soon as she pops it, Darby carelessly tosses their bags inside and practically stomps into the backseat. “I’m sorry,” Riho apologizes to the driver, “he’s had a rough night.” 

The driver gives her a kind smile. “I can tell,” she says. “Don’t worry. He’s not the worst customer I’ve ever had.”

Riho winces a bit. “He shouldn’t be that way,” she says sympathetically. “Oh, right! Here’s our address!” After giving the driver the address, the two women climb into the car. Riho joins Darby in the backseat and frowns at him. “Don’t be rude,” she chides him lightly, and he briefly looks hurt before he purses his lips and looks out the window with a scowl on his face. Riho sighs to herself, but luckily the drive is pretty short. She makes sure the driver gets a generous tip for Darby’s rude behavior.

Their hotel room is on the second floor, and Darby hasn’t said a word since they left the venue. Riho gets her hotel key out and unlocks the door, holding the door open for Darby, and he passes by her without saying anything, dropping their bags next to the hotel’s sofa.

“Darby?” Riho says his name cautiously like he’s a scared animal. She isn’t afraid of him-she could never be-but she knows he needs to be taken care of.

“What?!” Darby snaps, startling her, but it allows her to get a good look at him. He’s panting, his lips are parted and his eyes are wide, full of intensity. Riho knows what she needs to do for him.

She steps up to him and places her hand on the side of his face without the face paint. Unconsciously, he leans into her touch, but he doesn’t shut his eyes like he usually does. Their eyes meet, Riho’s gaze steadfast. “Take it out on me,” she instructs, gently yet firmly.

Darby’s panting becomes a short inhale. “Ri-” The intensity in his eyes gives way to fear. He’s scared of hurting her, especially when he’s so wound up. It’s in his whole being now to protect her, because she’s safe with him.

“I can take it, Darby,” Riho cuts him off, “I’m not made of glass.” She’s being firm, almost stern with him, and he feels the level of trust she has in him. He’s safe with her. 

Everything snaps from the weight, and Darby allows himself to be taken care of. He tackles Riho onto the sofa, attacking her lips, and groans when she responds eagerly. He easily wins the battle for dominance (and not because she’s letting him, because he’s so pissed off) and she shamelessly lets out a moan. 

Darby doesn’t break the kiss, but even in his rage he recognizes that he needs to make sure this is done properly. He lifts Riho off the couch, and she sucks on his bottom lip, making him groan. In a few short steps, he practically throws her on the bed and she squeals into his mouth. Her ponytail holder is broken when her head hits the pillows, making her hair splay out all over the place. 

The intensity’s still strong, and Darby’s hands trail down Riho’s face till his fingers land on her blouse. He takes a fistful of her blouse in each hand and pulls with all his strength. Buttons fly, hitting the window, landing on the floor and scattering across the bedside table. Riho gasps in surprise at the sounds, but whimpers when she sees Darby practically drooling. 

“I’ll buy you another,” Darby grits out, silencing her would-be complaints with a searing kiss, “just, please-”

“I’m yours, Darby,” Riho assures him, giving him consent, and he grins almost savagely.

“Damn right, you’re mine.” He gets to work sucking marks on her collarbone, and she moans loudly. Music to Darby’s ears. He marks her in places that can be concealed by clothes and/or can be passed off as wrestling bruises. (It’s going to be hard to hide the bruises from his fingers on her hips, Riho thinks briefly before she gasps in pleasure from Darby making a love bite on her ribcage.)

Darby’s deft fingers undo the buttons on Riho’s jeans, and she wiggles her hips a bit to help him out. When he sees this action, he smirks like a predator and she’s the prey, and yanks her jeans down her legs, throwing them to the side. Now, she’s only in her socks, torn blouse and matching white lingerie.

Darby pulls his shirt off, but stays in his ring gear. It just feels right, and he smashes his lips against Riho’s as if he intends to eat her alive. Hell, considering his mood, he very well might. Riho shivers underneath him, and he runs his taped hands up and down her body. Fingertips over gooseflesh, warming slightly cold skin from the hotel A/C, and Darby’s loving every fucking second of it.

“Riho,” he breathes, breaking the rough kiss, “can I go in without a condom tonight? Would that be okay?”

Riho’s eyes go wide. “T-that’s fine. I know you need this,” she consents, “it’s okay, I’m prepared. I’m here for you, Darby.” Darby gives her a short, sweet smile, kissing her sweetly for a moment before his fingers dip inside of her panties and tease her pink folds, making her whine in a needy fashion. “D-Darby!” She throws her head back and arches her back when his finger enters her without warning, and she moans when he quickly adds a second finger. His other hand supports her back and she lets out a half-shriek, half-gasp when he adds a third finger. His fingers feel and hit her g-spot and tears prick the corners of her eyes, but she isn’t in pain or complaining. “Feels so good,” she wheezes out.

“That so? It’s about to feel better,” Darby smirks, removing his fingers and relishing in her whine of disappointment. “Ready, baby?”

“You know it, champ,” Riho grins at him, and Darby lets out a growl, pushing inside Riho. He isn’t being gentle at all and Riho does her best to hide her wince, but the pain fades away as soon as he starts thrusting. “Oh, Darby!” His name falls from her lips like some kind of spell, and he moves inside of her like it’s his last day on earth. “Harder!”

“Yeah? Harder?” Darby repeats, moving his hands to pin Riho’s above her head. He can’t believe his ears.

“Yes! Yes, oh my God!” This isn’t for Riho, it’s for Darby, and she knows he needs to get everything out, and she’ll help him by letting him do it to her. The fact it feels so GOOD is an added perk. Darby crashes his hips into Riho and they howl in mutual, delirious pleasure. They’re the only two people in the world and Darby fucks his frustration out in Riho.

He honestly loves her so much, but hates that he can only say those three words after sex. She deserves so much better than him. Omega would be good for her, but he’s like a big brother to her. Maybe someone like Jack Perry or Marko Stunt (the latter’s been a show off to her a couple times, but he’s been scared off by Darby’s presence, which gives Darby great, secret pleasure). He would sooner die than let Guevara have a chance with Riho.

“I love you, Darby,” Riho squeaks out as she’s fucked into the bed, the headboard threatening to put a hole in the wall. 

“I love you, too, Riho,” Darby bites out, “so fucking much, oh my God. So fucking much.” His thrusts become sloppier, signalling he’s close. “Ri, Ri I’m-”

“I am too, it’s okay, just come inside me, come inside my-” Riho’s cut off by Darby coming inside of her, and she pants when she feels his hot seed spill into her. She comes just after, all over Darby and the hotel bed. (Poor cleaning staff.) He pulls out of Riho and rolls next to her. Riho whines a little when the semen in her starts feeling cold, but she won’t complain. She gets up out of bed, the semen trailing down her legs, and slowly walks into the bathroom. (No doubt, she will have trouble walking in the morning.) She emerges with a towel and cleans Darby off first, then herself. 

Darby watches her in awe. Despite just getting her brains fucked out, Riho’s taking care of him. When she throws the towel into the tub and returns to bed, he immediately wraps his arms around her and kisses her temple. “Thank you,” he murmurs against her hair, stroking her back.

“For what?” Riho asks softly.

“For everything,” Darby says simply. He owes Riho so much, and he adores her with everything he’s got. “I can never pay you back, but I hope you know that I love you so much. You’re my baby.” 

“Oh, I know,” Riho grins at him, “you’re my best friend, and everything more. I love you so much, Darby Allin. Are you feeling better now?”

“Yes, and that’s all thanks to you.” Shame suddenly pricks his skin. “Hey, I’m sorry for being so rough, and I’m sorry you had to see me be so violent tonight-”

Riho silences him with a kiss. “I love you,” she repeats, but he hears her loud and clear. She accepts him for who he is, and he’s so happy.

“I love you, too.” With that, the two snuggle in and fall asleep, tangled in each other, frustrations forgotten.


	11. My Champ: Riho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two part fics depicting loss of championships but strengthening of friendships.
> 
> Riho falls into a depression after losing the Women's Championship, and Darby comes to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the beginning stages of Riho and Darby’s friendship (aka between chapters 1-4)!

Nyla Rose is, without a doubt, Riho's biggest AEW rival. Perhaps the biggest rival Riho’s ever had in her surprisingly lengthy career. The woman is truly a beast, and Riho sometimes can’t help feeling that her matches with Nyla are games of cat-and-mouse-she’s the mouse who has to bite the cat until the cat’s a bloody, infected mess. 

Tonight, though, everything changed. The cat was able to claw off the mouse’s tail. The tail? The AEW Women’s Championship.

Riho fought so hard, and she came so close to winning. She almost won, but Nyla bested her. As Riho watches the older woman walk off with the title in complete ecstasy, her head suddenly feels too light-and she passes out in the middle of the ring. 

She wakes up in the hospital with her newer friend Darby Allin by her side, holding her hand, half-asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

“Darby?” Riho whispers, her head aching dully. Darby shoots right up, and she sees his face paint is gone, but still, there are a few smudges here and there. He must have been in a big hurry to take it off. “What’re you doing here?” Wincing, she brings a hand up to her temple when her headache spikes.

Darby, without letting go of her hand, reaches over to the rolling tray and grabs a clear plastic cup. “Here, have some water,’ he urges gently, and she gratefully takes it. Her hand shakes a bit and he helps her drink, holding the bottom of the cup until she’s had some. 

“Thank you,” Riho says, wiping her mouth, “why are you here? I thought you went home.”

A corner of Darby’s mouth quirks up. “Couldn’t miss my favorite wrestler’s match, could I?” 

Memories of the match just hours before come back to Riho and her stomach drops, remembering she’s no longer the champion. “What happened? Why am I here?”

Darby’s face falls a little. “You passed out, Ri,” he explains, “right after Nyla pinned you. You were out for a couple of hours. You have a mild concussion, but you’ll be out by tomorrow morning.”

“Oh my,” Riho breathes, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. “What am I gonna do? What about wrestling? Oh crap, I forgot my stuff at the arena, I need-”

“Riho, Riho,” Darby says firmly, squeezing her hand to get her attention, “it’s all going to be fine, trust me. You’re in pretty good shape considering, and I know the doctors are gonna speak to you about everything when you’re discharged in the morning. Don’t worry about your stuff, I’ll get it. And I’ll help you out with whatever you need, okay?”

Despite her pain and anxiety over the whole situation, Riho smiles at Darby’s seldom-seen sweetness. “...Thank you, Darby.”

“Excuse me,” a nurse comes by, rapping her knuckles lightly on the doorway, “visiting hours are over. You’ll have to come back tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Riho murmurs softly, feeling heavier than before. She didn’t want Darby to leave, she didn’t want to be all by herself in this hospital room. 

Darby gets up. “I’ll come by tomorrow to get you, okay?” He tells her. “Bright and early.”

“Got it,” she says, forcing herself to smile so she doesn’t worry or upset him. Darby’s heart sinks when he sees that the smile doesn’t reach Riho’s eyes, but until tomorrow there’s nothing he can do.

“Try to get some sleep, champ, it’s late,” he says, doing his best to be positive. (God what a reversal of their friendship.) 

Riho merely nods. “Thank you for coming,” she says quietly. 

“For you, always,” he assures her, and that warms her heart and puts a genuine smile on her face. “There’s that pretty smile. I’ll see you tomorrow, Riho.”

“Goodnight, Darby,” Riho waves to him as he walks out the door, shutting it behind him. When his footsteps have faded out of her earshot, she bursts into tears. She’s overwhelmed-she’s in a hospital by herself, she lost the championship, and she’s in some pain. Not terrible, but not good. She wants someone there with her-her mom, sister, Kenny...Darby. 

Riho cries for a good long time until she falls asleep.

*

Riho is discharged at 8:30am, but not before the doctor gives her a run down. Like Darby mentioned, she does have a mild concussion, and while it’s not severe, she must take two weeks off wrestling. The doctor also recommends against flying home to Japan for a couple of days so she can begin her healing process in the best way and avoid any irritation or possible re-injury.

Darby is waiting for Riho as the nurse wheels her out, smiling. Riho manages to give him a tiny smile back. 

“I’m her friend and ride,” Darby tells the nurse, “my car’s in front.” The nurse nods with a kind smile and wheels Riho to Darby’s waiting rental car. “Aright, champ, I got you,” Darby assures Riho, helping her out of the chair, which she’s thankful for because she’s still dizzy. He guides her carefully to the passenger’s side of his car and thanks the nurse. Riho, feeling bad for not thanking her too, gives her a wave and a tiny smile, which the nurse returns with a much bigger smile and a cheerful wave. “Where to, champ?” Darby asks once he climbs into the driver’s seat and starts the engine.

The nickname stings her ears and burns her heart up, but she doesn’t say anything. “The hotel, please,” she says, almost whispering, looking at her feet. “I can’t fly back to Japan for a few days. And I can’t wrestle for at least two weeks.”

Darby nods. “Got it.” He drives to the hotel the AEW wrestlers are stationed in. Pretty much all of them have left for home already, and he’s struck by the realization that Riho will be alone until she’s safe to fly home. Gazing over at her, an invisible hand squeezes his heart when he sees her slightly red, very sad eyes and her hunched over figure. She’s such a peppy, positive person and is so full of life, to see her like this is worse than seeing her pass out last night. When Darby pulls up to the entrance of the hotel, he says, “Hey, so, Nyla took your stuff back for you last night. The staff are holding it up front.”

Riho nods. “I’ll text her thank you.” 

Darby’s heart aches and breaks for his friend. “Hey, Riho...do you want me to stay with you until you’re good to go home?” He offers, and she looks up at him, her eyes surprised. “O-or I could call someone for you.”

Riho reaches over and pats Darby’s hand, giving him a slightly bigger smile than the one she gave him in the hospital waiting room. “That’s so sweet of you to offer, but it’s okay, I’ll be fine, it’s just a few days,” she assures him (also, herself). “And it would just be unfair to ask my mom or sister to fly for like so few days, and to you too. I’ll be okay. Thank you.” She leans over the console and hugs Darby the best she can in their seating positions, and he reciprocates by patting her arm. Popping open the door, she forces her best smile when her back is to Darby and turns to him, waving. “See you in a couple weeks!”

“See you then, champ,” Darby waves back, and Riho shuts his door. She watches him drive out of the hotel parking lot before going inside, retrieving her things, and going up the elevator to her second floor room. Once she’s inside her room, she fishes her phone out of her bag and collapses onto the nearest bed. Unlocking her phone, she sees lots of messages, but her head hurts too much to answer them all. She assures her family she’s alright, but won’t be home for another few days, reassures Kenny and Hikaru, and types out an impressively long message (considering the concussion) ordering Nyla not to blame herself for what happened, and half-jokingly tells the older woman to keep “her” title warm for her. That last sentence, combined with her physical and emotional pain, makes her tear up, but her heart is warmed when Nyla texts back: I can’t wait, see you, love you <3

The important messages answered, Riho throws her phone to the side, calls the room service to make sure she receives a wake up call every hour for the next six hours, and falls asleep.

*

IDarby’s startled awake by his ringtone. Grabbing his phone off the nightstand clumsily and mostly asleep, he squints at the screen. The time is 6:21am on Saturday morning, and he shuts his eyes again when he answers. “What?” 

“Darby?” The voice sounds familiar, but it takes Darby’s exhausted brain a few moments to connect the dots. However, it turns out to be a wasted effort. “This is Kenny Omega.”

“Omega?” Darby wakes up a bit more. “How’d you get my number?”

“Not important,” Omega tells him, and Darby’s pretty annoyed to hear that, but before he can express annoyance with the older man, Omega says, “this isn’t a personal call, it’s about Riho.”

“Riho?” The name of his friend clears the fog from Darby’s sleepy brain and he sits up fully in bed. “What about her?”

“She hasn’t come back to Japan yet,” Omega explains, “and when I called her, she told me she’s still at the hotel in Austin.”

“What? The doctor said she could leave in like two days, when did you call her?”

“Two days ago,” Omega responds, “and she isn’t answering anyone’s calls. I called her family and Hikaru and Nyla and none of them have heard from her for days. Apparently I’m the last to have heard from her.”

Panic is an emotion rarely felt by Darby Allin but dammit if he isn’t feeling it now.  _ I knew I shouldn’t have left Austin,  _ Darby thinks as he kicks off his covers and gets out of bed. “I haven’t heard from her or seen her since I dropped her off at the hotel last week.”

“Dammit,” Omega curses lightly, “well, thanks, Darby. I guess I’ll see you at work later.”

“See ya,” Darby says absently, clicking his phone off and digging out some clothes. As he does so, he searches for a cheap flight to Austin and calls into work, saying he has to take a personal day.

*

It hasn’t been an easy week for Riho. Last week, she lost the Championship, and hasn’t left Austin yet. Even though the doctor confirmed she could go home three days after she was discharged, she’s fallen into a depression and hasn’t had the strength to leave. Kenny-chan called her two days ago, and her mom and sister text and call every day, but she can’t bring herself to reply to them. She feels like a failure.

Her stomach growls, but it’s too much effort to order or go for food, so it’s been two or three days since she’s last eaten. She’s been lying in bed for most of the week, only getting up to go to the bathroom. Tears stain her face and make her skin stick to the pillows and sheets.

A series of knocks hits the hotel door, startling her, but she doesn’t get up to answer it. “Ri? Riho, it’s me, it’s Darby!”  _ That  _ gets Riho’s attention, and for the first time in days, she sits up out of bed. “Darby?” Riho repeats, looking at the bedside clock. It’s half past noon. Darby persists with his knocks, so Riho goes and answers the hotel door. Darby stands there in a plain black t-shirt, a leather jacket, some distressed jeans and a pair of beat up black sneakers. An overnight bag is clenched in his fist.

“Riho?” Darby is saddened and his heart sinks when he sees Riho. Her body and face are heavy with sadness, her eyes are red and underlined with dark circles, her hair is a greasy mess and she’s in a pair of wrinkled pajamas, her feet bare. 

“Hi, Darby,” Riho says softly, “what are you doing here?” She’s embarrassed that her friend is seeing her like this, and scratches her arm awkwardly.

“I was worried about you,” Darby replies honestly, “can I come in?” Riho briefly opens her mouth to decline, but she’s grateful he’s there. Wordlessly, she steps aside and allows him to come in. “Riho, Omega called me, and he said nobody’s heard from you in days,” Darby says, dropping his bag next to the couch. “Why haven’t you replied or called? Your mom and sister must be worried sick. And when I heard that you hadn’t left Austin, I got worried too.”

“It’s nothing,” Riho says quietly, taking a seat on the bed, scratching her arm. Darby notices that her nails are digging into her skin, causing minor bleeding, and digs in his bag for bandages and disinfectant.

“It isn’t nothing,” Darby tells her, sitting down next to her on the bed. “And stop scratching, you’re hurting yourself.”

“Sorry,” Riho apologizes softly as she lets Darby take her arm. He gently applies cream to the areas she’s scratched bloody and carefully bandages the areas. 

“No need to apologize,” Darby assures, “but, why are you hiding from your loved ones? Ri, everyone’s worried about you.”

Tears pour down Riho’s face suddenly and she buries her face in her hands. “I’m a failure, okay?!” She snaps, but Darby doesn’t take it to heart. It’s an expression of the pain she’s feeling and she’s clearly been holding it in. “I lost the title! And I got hurt! The biggest title and match of my wrestling career and I failed, Darby! Why would anyone wanna be with me?!” She flops onto her side, curling up and sobbing her heart out.

Darby’s not good with feelings or emotions, but his heart breaks hearing her. He toes off his shoes and takes a seat next to her on the bed, letting her lay her head in his lap. His fingers find their way into her hair, and he finds himself shushing her and stroking her hair. That’s all he can do right now, and that’s all he does until she’s run out of tears to cry. 

“Riho,” Darby begins once her sobs have quieted down to sniffles, “you’re amazing. Not just as a wrestler, but a person. Don’t worry about the title, you’re gonna get another shot. You’re too good not to. You’re my friend, and I care for you a lot. And no matter what happens, you’re always going to be champion for me.”

Riho looks up at her friend in shock. “R-really?”

Darby gives her a genuine smile and nods, brushing some hair out of her face. “Really. My champ, always.”

For the first time in days, Riho smiles genuinely, and she gives Darby a tight hug which he returns by rubbing her back. “Thank you, Darby,” she whispers.

“You’re welcome, champ.”

After they hug, Riho takes the time to call her mom, sister and friends and tell them what happened, and assure them all that she’s alright. When she’s finished, her stomach growls loudly, and Darby orders them lunch from room service. 

Riho is still sad over the loss of the title, but with her loved ones behind her always, she’s not miserable anymore.

And even a gold title belt doesn't matter in the fact she’ll always be Darby’s champion, and that makes her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, failure is a hard recipe for falling into a depression. I know this well. Riho's in-story nervous scratching is a habit taken from myself.
> 
> Also, I confess, that this whole series with Darby and Riho was inspired by an amazing work called black and pink or pink and black (I can't remember) by sourcheeks! Cheeks of Sour, thank you for inspiring me! This two-shot is for you! Well this and the one that comes after!


	12. Spider Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby is deeply entangled in Riho's spiderweb and this terrifies and electrifies him.  
> (Songfic! Based off Spider Web by Wicca Phase Springs Eternal, what a lovely gent, he also does Darby's theme song! Go listen to him!)

_ I love her and I feel so bad for her _

Riho is the most precious thing to Darby Allin, and he can’t deny he feels a special kind of self hatred for that. Riho is the embodiment of everything that is good in the world, she loves life deeply and she’s such a positive human. Why did she have to love someone like Darby? She could have anyone else in the world and she chose  _ him _ .

_ I can only try to make life easier _

Sometimes life fucking sucks, and Darby Allin probably knows this better than anyone. But whenever life sucks for Riho, her first instinct is to turn to someone she loves, and now for her that usually means Darby. He guides her throughout the darkness she’s feeling even though he wants to scream at her that  **he’s** the darkness in her life. So he’ll stay even though he’s the dark one.

_ How I’m gonna miss her clouds my mind _

Many times, Darby has contemplated leaving Riho’s life. But the fact is that he  **can’t** , no matter how hard he punches, kicks, bites, scratches, fights like hell. The very thought of missing her is too much for him, but the actual act of missing her? Unbearable.

_ Tell her that my heart’s on fire, I try _

Riho understands how passionate a person Darby is. But on the same coin, she sometimes feels like she never truly will. Darby runs scorching hot and icy cold, and with him there is no in between. He’s extreme, all in or nothing at all.

**She** is the one point of uncertainty in Darby Allin’s entire fucking life. Constantly torn between pushing her out the door and preventing her from getting closer so he won’t hurt her, or holding her so tight she can’t take full breaths anymore. Not since his uncle died has he felt such uncertainty. 

_ Tatters of a spider web _

_ Make the most of everything _

_ I try _

Say what you will about Darby Allin. The one thing you can’t say is that he doesn’t make the best of a bad situation. Even when something is the fucking worst, he’s able to push through by being as negative as humanly possible. His motto,  _ if things keep getting shittier and shittier and you live, great, you die, also great. _

Riho is the same way, but opposite. She’s always looking for that bright spot in the terrible awfulness, and won’t stop until she finds it. It can be the size of a speck of dust but she’ll hold it tight and use it to fuel her and the others around her until the bright spot becomes the sun and everything is good again. 

Both of them are excellent at making the best of bad situations. They balance each other out perfectly. 

_ I love her and I feel so bad for her _

_ Two times _

Darby has never really been much of a ‘sleep’ person, but Riho insists on ‘proper’ sleeping schedules, which is why Darby is currently awake at half past 2am watching Riho sleep. Her hair is spilled across her face like the cracks of a windshield in a car wreck, but she’s breathing softly and her body is completely relaxed. Her hand is reaching out to Darby, subconsciously in her sleep. 

Goddammit. Goddamn every fucking thing. The war in Darby never calms and fights its fiercest yet. 

Right now, he hates and loves her for not choosing someone else. 

_ Just why does she have to love him?  _

Subconsciously, Darby’s hand grasps Riho’s as his eyes drift close, not letting go until he wakes up in the early hours of the morning. 

_ How can I make life easier? _

To  **protect** something makes life worth it, right? Throughout his life, Darby hasn’t had really anything to protect. 

Until Riho came along.

Now all Darby wants to do is protect her against anything, do anything for her. There is nothing on this planet that would keep Darby from protecting Riho. He would allow his flesh to be burned off and would expose everything to vulnerability if it meant Riho is safe.

Just whatever is there in the beyond, if  **anything** dares to try hurt her Darby will fucking destroy them until nothing remains but their previous memory in others. 

_ Instead of doing anything  _

_ Why do I surrender?  _

At the end of the day, Darby knows exactly where he will end up. He’s all Riho’s, and she is the only person he shows his completeness to. Everything that he has is hers, including, especially himself,  **surrendering** to her. 

_ To things I haven’t planned for, _

_ Days that haven’t ended, _

_ Nights are almost over _

Darby Allin both had a plan and no plan. Survive and die at whatever age. 

Until Riho came along and tossed that plan into the fire.

Now he cares a lot more about a lot more things than he did originally and that’s all her fault. She  **made** him care when he didn’t want to. Now he just can’t help it.

It’s all Riho’s fault.

_ But in the mornings, in the night _

_ Captivate my heart and mind _

_ So do your thing, what you like _

Riho actually isn’t all that different from Darby. She’s here to do her own things and doesn’t care about the opinions of others. Including Darby.

With her it’s almost as if he’s been sapped of energy and strength. He is the moth and she is the flame that burns so damn bright he just wants that light and doesn’t care if it kills him, he’ll have it. The heart in his ribcage is forever within her grasp now, hers to do what she wishes with it. His mind may as well be called her second home because of how she’s just fucking in there all the goddamn time now no matter how many times he tried to get her out before. Now it’s like second nature to Darby.

_ And now the past will supersede _

_ Can’t replace all I’ve seen _

Darby’s seen a lot of shit, has lived through a lot of shit, and will probably die in a lot of shit. That said, with time going by so fast, the future becoming the past right now his very eyes, it’s changing him. And every time he’s with Riho, she changes up his memories and makes him care and feel better and all that gushy shit.

At this rate all he’s going to be able to see is her.

_ I try to find the path that’s back to her _

They say that when you’re lost or unsure you always go back to one thing. For Darby, it’s Riho. Not that he even has to try anymore with her. She’s always in the tip of every thought he thinks even if it has nothing to do with her in the slightest. He sees her everywhere and hears her wherever he is. He feels her in everything he touches and tastes her when he eats.

You know the saying, ‘all roads lead to Rome’? 

For Darby Allin, it’s ‘all roads lead to Riho’.

_ And take myself to where I can be with her _

No matter where Riho is, Darby will always do his damnedest to be with her if she wants him to be there. Luckily for him, she seems to want him  **everywhere** . The grocery store, ringside during matches and snuggled into bed.

If for some reason he  **can’t** be with her, then he doesn’t accept that. The new skatepark will always be there, Riho would like his help to paint her bedroom. He can go grocery shopping some other time, Riho would like him to be ringside during an important match. Cancel the goddamn match, one of Riho’s friends from Japan died, and he’s going to be there for her. 

He’ll always have more opportunities, more matches but won’t have another Riho.

_ How can I say I’m not attached to her? _

Oh, fuck. It never fails to shake Darby’s scarred soul to its core, thinking about how  **deep** he’s in for Riho. Having lived out most of his young life believing most everything is meaningless and life is temporary, being this attached to one person, it’s  **terrifying** . Initially, he tried to deny that Riho was anything more than a friend, one who would temporarily hang around before going on with her life. Well, he was half-right on that-she is going on with her life, but wants  **him** as part of it. After that he couldn’t deny it anymore-he’s attached to her, and probably will be for the rest of his life. And looks like Riho’s too if her plan to keep him works out throughout the rest of their lives.

For Darby, it will.

_ But I love her and I feel so bad for her _

_ All the time _

Darby will never understand why Riho loves him. Why she chose him to be a part of her life, especially to the degree he’s in it. And vice-versa. He never expected that he would befriend her much less what they have now. 

The constant war in Darby that questions why Riho would stick by him. He doesn’t know. But he loves her with everything he has, and he feels so bad for it. He feels like she’s made some kind of mistake, loving him the way she does.

_ How can I make life easier? _

“Darby?” Darby whips around, seeing Riho standing in the entrance of the living room. She’s wearing a pink cami and white panties, reminding Darby of her ring gear, with Darby’s black dress shirt thrown on top. Her hair is tied into a ponytail. The sleeves of his shirt cover her hands, and her eyes are full of tenderness. “You okay? You weren’t in bed, so I came.”

The lump in Darby’s throat threatens to choke him to death. He doesn’t answer her right away, only gets off the couch and walks over to her. Leaning over, he slides his hands underneath her knees and back and lifts her up easily, making her gasp in surprise and smile with delight. Her arms wrap around his neck and she cuddles close as he makes the short trek to the bedroom. Placing her gently on the bed, he crawls to her and wraps his arms around her, pressing his lips to her temple. Tears spill down his cheeks and he sobs into her hair.

“Darby?” Riho says, growing worried, “are you okay?” She tries to look at him but he presses another kiss to her temple and gently pushes her head until her cheek hits his chest, her ear right above his heart. His heart is thudding, which worries her more, but she wraps her arms around his middle and hugs him securely. 

Darby sobs into her hair for a couple of minutes before choking out, “I-I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Riho says without hesitation, stroking his bare back, “you’re safe with me.” Though she wishes he would tell her what’s going on, he’s clearly not ready for that, and that’s completely okay. For him, she'll wait forever.  


Darby hugs her closer as he continues to sob. “I’m here for you, Ri, always here,” he promises tearfully, “I’m fucked up but I love you so fucking much. Don’t leave me, please don’t leave me, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

Riho rubs his back, shushing him as he continues to whimper out his love for her and apologies to her. “It’s okay, I love you, I love you so much,” she says softly, honestly, saying it until Darby has stopped crying. “I love you,” she whispers before falling asleep in his arms. Darby holds Riho the entire night, feeling better than ever.

He’s caught in her spider web, and is so fucking glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song, and this sounds vain but I almost started crying while writing this. I FEEL TOO DEEPLY GODDAMMIT.


	13. Jealousy Visits Darby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby gets jealous when MJF badgers Riho for a date.

“Well, hello, sweetheart.”

Riho stops chewing her chicken and nervously swallows, reluctantly looking up to see MJF, with his smug, smarmy smirk on his face, Wardlow next to him as always with his face of stone. She did  _ not  _ care for MJF. Outside of his awful personality, he’s nothing but trouble and won’t hesitate to cheat to win or gain advantage. Lately he’s been a thorn in Darby’s side, and Mox’s too, and even though he hasn’t done anything to Riho personally, it’s icing on the cake of her dislike for him. (Jon Moxley is part of her circle now, something he’s still in disbelief over.) “Hello, can I help you?” She asks politely, intent on being vanilla and giving as short an answer to whatever he has to say as possible so he’ll leave her be. 

Unfortunately that’s clearly not in MJF’s plan, as he plops himself right next to her on the bench. She steals glances all over the place, but none of her friends are within the vicinity. Catering is pretty barren, actually, since it was set up just 20 minutes ago, but Riho got hungry and went to get food ahead of Darby. Tonight they’re tagging against Penelope Ford and Kip Sabian. 

“You can help me,” MJF draws her back, and she looks at him curiously. “Why such a pretty thing like you all alone in catering? No date or friend with you?”

Riho’s teeth slightly scrape the tip of her tongue. “I’m not alone,” she says, “well, I’m alone right now, but I came with someone.” That someone is Darby.

MJF’s eyes gleam and he scoots a tiny bit closer to Riho. “So, you came with someone, but you aren’t leaving with anyone?”

“Excuse me?” Riho is confused by his words. When the night is done she’ll be leaving with Darby, of course.

“Riho, I’ll come straight out and say it, I want to take you out,” MJF says passionately, much to her surprise. 

“On, on a date?” 

MJF nods with a grin. “Yes indeed! I, MJF, wish to take you on the best date of all time, and several more afterwards,” he exclaims.

Riho is quite surprised that MJF is asking her out. She truthfully was unaware that he even noticed her. “Thank you for the offer, but I’m actually in a relationship,” she tells him gently, letting him down easily so he doesn’t explode into a fit of temper or have Wardlow pummel her for having the  _ audacity  _ to say no to him. Her significant other is none other than Darby Allin. 

Instead of either of those things, MJF smirks. “Oh baby,” he says, making her grind her teeth in discomfort. Only her mom and Darby could call her baby, certainly not him. “I am so much  _ better  _ than who you’re dating right now.”

“How can you be so sure of that?” Riho asks him, half out of irritation, half out of genuine curiosity. How could MJF believe himself better than anyone?

MJF laughs, a full body laugh. “Look at me, honey,” he replies, waving his hands up and down to show off his admittedly impressive physique and attractive face. “I am an  _ excellent  _ male specimen. I work out five days a week, I have an IQ of 175 and, I can go for hours in the bedroom.” He winks at Riho at that last part and she blushes out of pure embarrassment. “Aside from that, I am  _ loaded _ !”

*

Darby walks into catering, finding it almost completely empty to his relief. He likes his coworkers (well, most of them) just fine but he is a solitary creature by nature. Of course, Riho stole his heart and took her place in his life, so he enjoys being around her most of all. She’s his favorite person, and he’s looking forward to tonight.

His eyes immediately land on her in catering but his smile for her is stolen when he sees who’s with her.

MJF and his bodyguard, whose name Darby can’t remember and doesn’t really care to. The scarfed motherfucker is way too close to Riho for her comfort or Darby’s liking, and her face is on fire as he loudly chats about his wealth and all the material things he owns. 

“So, what do you say, baby?” MJF says, putting his arm around Riho and pulling her into his side, his bodyguard moving to her other side so she’s effectively trapped between them. Darby is fully ready to beat them both bloody for violating her personal space. “Ready for your incredible date with me, Maxwell Jacob Friedman?”

Darby is stunned. He’s  _ asking Riho out?! _

“MJF, I told you, I’m with someone!” Riho exclaims, trying to move out of his arm, but he doesn’t let her go. 

“C’mon, I’m sure that you’ll find it a lot of fun, going out with me,” MJF says, ignoring her, pulling her to where she’s practically in his lap. Darby bares his teeth and moves to kick the rich boy’s ass. 

Riho balls up her fist and punches him, hard, and stomps on his foot to let her go. Once she’s on her feet, she ducks under Wardlow’s arms and turns around, proud that she gave MJF a nosebleed. “I’m not interested! Leave me be!” She shouts at the shocked MJF and whirls on her heels, just as she catches sight of Darby. Gasping, her eyes widen and she turns bright red, rushing past him, muttering ‘sorry’ as she rushes away.

Darby briefly looks at MJF and his bodyguard but decides against severely injuring them for now in favor of going after Riho. She ducks into their shared dressing room and plops onto the bench, covering her still-red face with her hands, embarrassment flowing in her veins.

MJF just kept badgering her for a date even after she told him no, that she’s in a relationship and that she isn’t interested. It took physical pain for him to leave her alone. 

Hands hold her shoulders, and she looks up into Darby’s concerned face. “You okay, Ri?”

She nods, giving him a small smile. “I’m sorry you saw that, he wouldn’t leave,” she sighs, squeezing his hands. “I’m so, so-“

“Embarrassed,” he finishes for her, as she still struggles with a fair amount of English despite her relative fluency. She’s picked it up quite well since signing onto AEW full time and living in America.

“Yes, that,” Riho sighs, standing up. “We should get ready.”

“Yeah,” Darby agrees, “hey, Ri, kiss?” She smiles sweetly and balances on her tiptoes, sharing a kiss with him. It’s just like her, short and sweet, and Darby breaks off to shower. Riho turns to dig out their gear for the night.

Steaming hot water surrounds Darby, nearly burning him but giving him the perfect opportunity to think. He’s pissed off with MJF, but this kind of pissed off feels different. The way he kept talking about his riches and looks and how he kept calling Riho all those pet names and-

Eyes shooting open as he’s cleaning his hair, he gets why it’s a different kind of anger. 

Darby Allin is  _ jealous _ . 

He knows he has no right to be, especially since MJF made Riho uncomfortable but he’s jealous, and he doesn’t like it one bit.

He knows he doesn’t deserve Riho. She could do much better than him, give her deep love and endless affection to someone else, but she gives it to him. Even though it took him a while to get used to, he can’t imagine not having it anymore. He’s jealous because he’s aware of how she can always choose someone else to give her love and affection and herself to, and that  _ kills _ him. 

Darby isn’t at all materialistic. He cares very little for material things. What matters are the people around you and that you’re kept warm and fed. Still, he knows that he can’t touch MJF in the wealth department. He could give her anything she wanted or needed. In rough times he could provide for her. The same couldn’t be said for Darby. 

Fire erupts in his stomach and he clenches his teeth. No, nobody will be allowed Riho. He rarely gets anything in life and he will be damned if she gets taken away from him. She’s all his, no one else can have her. 

Knocks at the shower door startle him. “Darby, are you okay? You’ve been in there a while!” Riho calls.

“I’ll be out in a sec!” Darby calls back, shutting off the shower and drying off his very warm skin. Stepping out into the main part of the dressing room, he sees she’s already in her ring gear-her black and silver ring gear, she knows that drives him crazy. 

“You like?” She teases, twirling and sauntering up to him.

“You know I do,” he replies, running his hands down her body, over her gear. Giggling, she kisses the tip of his nose.

“I’m glad, now get your face paint on! Wendy came by and said we’re on in 20!” 

“Thanks, Wendy,” Darby says, pulling away to get changed and put on his war paint. Her kiss soothed away the jealousy, allowing him to regain his focus. 

*

Darby’s jealousy returns in full force when the match happens.

Since the ramp is much too short for skateboards in Daily’s Place, he and Riho do another special tag entrance. Genuflecting, she does her pose while he bends his torso so his pose is just above her head. The socially distanced crowd goes wild for it, and even more so when she sits on the rope for him with her bright, beautiful smile, which he returns with a small yet genuine one. 

The smile drops off his face when he sees MJF seated right at their corner within the barricade. He’s smirking at Riho, luckily her back is to him while she discusses strategy with Darby, and he shoots MJF a fierce glare just before Riho and Penelope start the match.

Darby isn’t scared or intimidated by anyone, but MJF’s presence makes him lose half his focus on the match. He wants to beat the shit out of him for making Riho uncomfortable and him jealous and for him being MJF. 

It comes to an enraging head when Darby just happens to look over when Riho is struggling within a hold from Penelope. MJF lifts his fingers into a V shape and licks between his fingers. Thank Jesus Riho is preoccupied and didn’t see the gesture, but it boils Darby’s blood.

Kip Sabian gets bruised purple and black and is the unlucky recipient of three consecutive Coffin Drops, since MJF can’t be the one on the receiving end of Darby’s wrath. 

Aubrey Edwards raises Darby and Riho’s hands in the air, and Riho hugs him in joy for their win. Glancing over her hair, he sees MJF  _ glaring _ . Mischievous fire consumes Darby and he passionately kisses Riho in front of the entire AEW galaxy, dipping her down. Riho gasps in surprise, but eagerly kisses back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The crowd pops almost deafeningly but neither of them mind (Riho) or care (Darby). Darby does get one hell of a kick out of MJF’s shocked, outraged expression, though.

*

It’s just after midnight. The show was a success, they have an afternoon flight, and they’re only minorly sore from the match. Riho is tightly wound around Darby, clinging to him like a koala, while his fingers play with her hair. It’s half-wet from her shower, and it feels nice in the Florida weather. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Darby mutters, gently untangling any knots with his fingers, making her smile.

“Thank you, just like you, pretty boy,” she grins cheekily against his chest and he chuckles. 

“Pretty boy? I like that.”

“Sonny says you are, and I agree.” 

Darby’s smile becomes a bit faint at the mention of Sonny Kiss, not that he doesn’t like Sonny (everyone likes Sonny), but it snowballs into thoughts of their coworkers and into MJF. “Hey, you okay from MJF tonight?”

Riho shuts her eyes, snuggling closer to her significant other. “Yes, thank you, I’m fine,” she assures him, “he’s just annoying. No way I’d go out with him.”

“Good. Glad you’re okay, but I’ll be honest Ri, I’m not okay from MJF tonight.”

Riho looks up at him, confused. “Huh? Why?”

“I wanted to make him swallow his teeth for even thinking that he could ask you out,” Darby says, drawing circles into her back. “I wanted to beat him bloody.” He looks at her, and his eyes are both loving and lustful. “My baby. Oh my God. You don’t know how badly I wanted to stake my claim in front of him tonight.”

Riho bites her lip, her face heating up. “Really?” She says, interested and frankly a little turned on.

“Oh yeah. I wanted to take you right in the middle of the ring, in front of him and everyone, just to let the whole world know that you’re mine, and nobody would ever get the idea to ask you out again.”

“Of course, you’re mine, we’re together,” she says softly, shivering involuntarily. 

He presses a kiss to her forehead. “I was so close, too. So close to fucking you in the ring. I’d have you screaming for more and everyone would bear witness.”

A bit of a shy person by nature, Riho finds this little fantasy of her significant other’s incredibly hot, and she presses a kiss to his lips. “Maybe, one day, that will be a reality,” she says, settling in to go to sleep against him.

“Hell yeah,” he murmurs and the two lovers fall asleep, wrapped in each other’s embrace. Hey, jealousy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey brief jealousy!  
> Also yes these are self indulgent but my audience is me and I do a genre called shit I like and sometimes others like it


	14. Fight Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby gets fed up with Riho’s habit of stepping in to help her friends with their fights when they’re outnumbered, and they have a massive fight.

Jon Moxley is used to spilling blood, or getting his own blood spilled, or both. Right now, he’s got a decent crimson mask running down his face, touching every surface of skin, falling into his eyes and ears, courtesy of Maxwell Jackass Fuckface and Flex Magazine. He honestly doesn’t really give a shit, he’s going to break MJF over his fucking leg at All In. 

His head is buzzing, but his well trained brain recognizes the rapid pounding of feet across the ring. MJF takes his weight off him and his vision clears enough just in time to see Riho, that tiny little chick who hangs around with Omega, Shida and Darby Allin, tackling Flex Magazine out of the ring with a  _ very  _ distinctive crash. It takes Jon’s shaken brain a long second to realize she just tackled him through a table, her brunette head popping up. Her eyes are wide, wild, and he recognizes that look. It startles him because he knows she’s a sweet girl, but she has his look. The look of ‘I’m gonna hurt you’ on her face. 

Riho dives back into the ring and without warning, goes for MJF, only to be knocked flat in a second. Blood trickles down her forehead, becoming steadier by the second. Jon sees the silver gleam on MJF’s pinkie finger and growls like a wild animal. The fucker actually hit her with his ring, and even though he doesn’t know her well, Jon Moxley  _ will not  _ stand for anyone being bullied. He staggers to his feet, but he’s not quick enough to prevent MJF from straddling Riho, lifting her up by her collar.   


“

You little bitch,” he sneers at her, and she punches him in the eye, but he doesn’t let her go. In retaliation, he punches her again, this time causing a big nosebleed. “Why are you standing up for pieces of shit around here?! You had your chance with me!”

“Fuck you!” Riho shouts. Too bad the cameras are off, Mox thinks with humor, hearing Riho swear is like hearing a baby kitten swear. MJF cocks his hand to hit her again.

“Hey asshole!” Mox yells, catching his attention, and he strikes the younger man  _ hard  _ with his title belt, giving him a taste of his own medicine. He goes tumbling over, off Riho, and out of the ring, nearly on top of Wardlow, who’s just gotten up from being speared by a 95 pound woman into a table. 

“That title is mine, got it MOX?!” MJF screams indignantly, along with a bunch of other shit Mox doesn’t give a fuck about. Panting, he genuflects, feeling lightheaded from the blood loss. 

“You okay?” Riho asks softly, sitting up, using the heels of her hands for support. 

Mox looks at her incredulously. Blood is pouring out of her nose and streaming down her face, yet she’s the one asking  _ him  _ if he’s okay and to top it off has that stupidly sweet smile on her face, the one that drips with kittens and rainbows and makes Mox feel like the world is a little less shitty. 

“Fine,” he answers with a cough, no internal bleeding thankfully. “Why’d you come?”

“We’re friends,” Riho says simply, as if she just gave him the answer of life. She pushes up, but almost immediately sinks onto her hands and knees. Blood rains onto the mat, and Mox is horrified when he realizes she’s bleeding  _ more  _ than he is. 

“Alright, c’mon mouse, you’re going to the doctor,” Mox says, standing up fully, and though he’s dizzy, it’s not as nearly as bad as Riho’s dizziness right now. She stumbles into him, her blood smearing his chest, her eyelids fluttering. Mox nearly begins to panic, this bleeding isn’t normal for AEW. Briskly, he scoops her up bridal style and gets out of the ring, going backstage.

“Holy fucking shit,” a voice gasps, and Mox sees Jurassic Express. Dinosaur man still has his mask on, but he and the boys are in casual clothing.

“What the hell happened to her?” Jungle Kid asks, rushing forward, Short Kid on his heels on his crutches.

“Hi, Jack, hi Marko,” Riho greets them, sounding half-asleep, absently aware that she’s being held by Mox. 

“Doc still here? We need some stitches,” Mox says instead of answering.

“Yeah, he is, c’mon,” Dinosaur Man says, guiding his boys and Mox to the on-site doctor. The doctor is calm and collected, handling Riho first on Mox’s insistence. Her bleeding is worse.

“What happened to Riho?” Short Kid asks, hopping on his good leg antsily. 

“

MJF hit her with his ring, twice,” Mox answers, cleaning off the blood. Immediately, rage encases the figures of the Jurassic Express members. Short Kid yells “WHAT?!” in the loudest voice Jon’s ever been close to, Jungle Kid bares his teeth and mutters “asshole”, and Dinosaur Man punches the nearby wall, not bruising his hand but denting the wall noticeably. “Didn’t know you cared about her,” Mox says truthfully, most of the blood gone.

“She’s our friend, of course we care for her,” Jungle Kid frowns, “just can’t believe MJF would do that! Why did he do that to her?!”

“She came to help me,” Mox replies, “she thinks we’re friends.”

Dinosaur Man growls at him. “She treasures you and that’s how you act?” 

“Get off my ass, man,” Mox snaps back.

“What’s all the noise?” Black contrasts with the sterile white walls. Darby looks around, at Mox and Jurassic Express, about to repeat himself when his eyes land on the person getting stitches. His cloudy eyes go wide and he flings his bag off to the side to go to Riho. “Riho?! Oh my God, you’re covered in blood!” He runs his fingers down her arms, taking in her bloodied appearance. Her nose is dripping blood! “Who did this?” The skater asks, eerily calm and quiet, which makes Riho bite her lip. That’s the telltale sign he’s going to explode.  


“MJF,” Mox offers from his corner.

Darby doesn’t acknowledge him, only whirls on his heel with the full intent of committing murder on one Maxwell Jacob Friedman, but Jurassic Express steps in his way. “Out of my way.”

“No, man, you look like you’re gonna go kill someone,” Marko pipes up. 

“MJF, probably,” Jack interjects.

“Murder won’t help,” Luchasaurus adds, ever the voice of reason. 

“I have to! He beat her up because she turned him down!”

“Darby, please-“ Riho tries but he ignores her.

“Kid, she came to help me,” Mox sighs, throwing his bloody towel into a hamper nearby. Darby stops ice cold and stares at Mox in disbelief. “Fucker and his bodyguard jumped me. She helped me. Speared bodyguard through a table.” Mox looks at Riho with a look of pride. “Didn’t think you could do that. You’re like 30 pounds.”

Riho giggles a little, but Darby turns to her and he looks  _ furious _ . Her giggle dies in her throat and she shivers under his gaze. “Darby-“ 

“Don’t. Not a goddamn word,” he snaps, turning around. “I’m going home.” With that, he stomps out of the room.

“Darby! Come back!” Riho calls, trying to get off the table, but Marko and Jack keep her there so the doctor can finish stitching her forehead. Tears flood her eyes from the pain and she cries into Marko’s shirt when the doctor is done. Jack comfortingly strokes her back, and Mox has the decency to stay till she’s finished crying, offering what he hopes are comforting words and thanks for her help in saving him. 

That only makes her cry harder, but she appreciates the effort. 

*  


Darby buys the very earliest flight back home, and his plane takes off at 1:20am. He’s one of only three people on this flight, and it gives him plenty of time to think. 

He is so fucking pissed off he can’t see straight. He wants to skin MJF alive for hurting Riho that bad. He wants to fling the bodyguard out of the plane. He’s also pissed off at Riho. 

Riho is the sweetest, most moral, and kindest person Darby has ever known. Injustice and bullying are two of the things she hates most, and her love for her family and friends makes her stand up to anyone who’s hurting them. It makes her a protective figure. Since Mox has been integrated into her circle, she’s grown to be protective of him too. And MJF pounded on her. 

Clenching his teeth, Darby grips the plastic armrest. “Goddammit, Riho, why can’t you just look after your own skin for once?” He demands it of her even though she’s so many miles away now. It’s in her nature to be a loving protector and right now Darby wants to rip that out of her, continuing to mutter furiously to himself until the plane lands and he enters the house in the early hours of the morning. Collapsing onto his bed, he falls asleep, dreaming of Riho... **_dead_ ** . 

It’s a very rough night for Darby.

*

Riho gets home around noon the next day, while Darby is out, much to her disappointment. She really wants to speak to him, clear up anything, but that will have to wait until he’s back. Fortunately, there are only a couple of stitches in her head and her nose isn’t broken which means she’ll be fine to wrestle next time. 

To occupy herself, she changes into a tank top, some shorts and sneakers and goes into the basement, where the ring is. A happy smile crosses her face. A ring, one of her sanctuaries. Jumping over the top rope, she does her stretches and exercises before she can begin practicing.

At the end of her warm up, a familiar figure plops down the stairs, causing her to look up from her curl ups. There’s a hard look etched into Darby’s features and she bites her lip anxiously when his cold eyes land on her. “Hi,” she offers shyly. 

“When you get in?” Darby asks instead of returning the greeting.

“Noon,” she says. “I’m okay, Darby, honest.” He doesn’t say anything to that, just glares at her, which startles her. “Don’t be mad, please. I just helped Moxley-san out.”

“Yeah, and you got a face full of blood for it. Matches your bleeding heart,” Darby snaps, turning to leave. “Next time I’m not gonna step in to save your ass.”

Okay,  _ that’s it _ . Riho may be soft, warm and gentle but she won’t put up with anyone’s shit, and that includes her own significant other. Baring her teeth, she backs up to gain momentum and runs at full speed, suicide diving into Darby and crashing both onto the floor.

“What the  _ fuck _ ?!” Darby squawks as he lands to the floor face first from the sudden weight on his back, getting the breath knocked out of him. Rolling onto his back, he sees a fist and it hits him in the cheekbone, making him gasp in pain. “What the hell?! Riho?!” He tries to cover himself from her punches but since her style is focused on precision and speed, it doesn’t do much good.

“I’m. Not. WEAK!” Riho declares, punctuating each word with a punch. “You think I can’t take care of myself unless you’re there?! That I’m some weakling that needs your protection?! I don’t need you to protect me!”

That last sentence lights Darby’s fire. He rolls out of the way of her punch and gets to his feet, with her mimicking his actions, and he rolls into the ring. She follows by climbing to the top rope, and jumps off the turnbuckle, but he catches her from the air and flips, slamming her back first onto the mat, making her cry out. “You don’t need me to protect you? Fine, but you do a shitty job of protecting yourself!” Darby shouts as he pins Riho down but she kicks out, rolling to her feet. 

“Defending those I care for?! It’s the nature of the business we’re in!” Riho yells back, throwing herself at the ropes for momentum and leverage. Shooting forward, she ducks under Darby and runs into the opposite ropes, using the added momentum to slingshot herself into a clothesline that knocks Darby onto his back. Taking advantage of his position, she jumps and plants both feet into his midsection, causing him to cry out. Jumping again, this time she plants both knees into his midsection. Once again he groans, but he catches her legs and rolls to his knees to hold her in a submission maneuver not unlike the Walls of Jericho.

“

There’s business then there’s getting injured for no goddamn reason!” Darby rises to his feet to put her in the Walls of Jericho. “Why can’t you mind your own fucking business?!”

Gasping and crying out in pain, Riho lifts herself using her hands and ‘walks’ until her spine isn’t bent unnaturally underneath Darby, giving her the leverage to kick him off. “I have to protect those I love, Darby!” Riho cries as he goes flying into the ropes and is slingshotted at her, but she flattens herself to the mat the first time and once she’s on her feet, leapfrogs over him the second time. The third slingshot, she jumps, kneeing him in the chest with both knees, sending them both to the mat. Riho, mounted on top of him, slaps him  _ hard _ across the face, the sound echoing in the room.

Cheek bright red, Darby snarls underneath her and throws her off with force. She goes sprawling off and when she’s back on her feet, he clotheslines her into the turnbuckle. When she’s propped up against it, he pulls his hand back and chops her  _ hard _ and audibly across her upper chest. She drops to her knees, panting, her upper chest red from his strike. While Riho is regaining strength, Darby gets out of the ring and goes underneath to grab something, then rolls back into the ring just as Riho has gotten back up. She spears him to the mat, but he switches their positions so she’s lying on her stomach and he’s on his knees above her. She thrashes, but he grabs her arms and clutches both wrists in one hand, before taking out what he grabbed underneath the ring. 

Adhesive material is stuck to Riho’s skin and she cranes her neck, catching a hint of silver in the corner of her eye. “Are you joking?!” She demands after realizing Darby’s binding her wrists with duct tape, just like Jericho did to him in his first title shot. 

Darby wraps her wrists three times around, convinced she won’t be able to break the tape, and he smirks in satisfaction when her struggling to free her hands only causes a couple of minor tears in the first layer. Rolling Riho onto her back, he sits on her legs, and has significantly lowered her ability to break free. It doesn’t stop her from struggling however. “Keep struggling, you’ll just tire yourself out,” he pants.

”

Fuck you, Darby Allin!” Riho spits, struggling until it sticks that she’s not getting free until he decides it. Her thrashing ceases, but she shuts her eyes off and leans her head back, refusing to look at Darby. 

Now that she’s still, Darby gets a good, close up look at Riho. Her upper chest is bright red and bruising freshly. He runs his hand up her sweaty, hot face, and his cool hand causes her to involuntarily sigh and unconsciously lean into his touch. He catches sight of the long, jagged scab in her nose and remembers the nosebleed she got from MJF’s ringed punch. He reaches up and pushes her bangs out of the way. Dissolvable stitches are parallel to her hairline. “Look how helpless you are right now,” he mocks softly.

Riho opens her eyes and groans in frustration. “I’m not helpless,” she shoots back, throwing her hips to get him off, but he rests his free hand on her stomach and pushes down, causing her to whine.

“Imagine if MJF did this,” Darby continues. Riho shuts her eyes again and turns away, but Darby grabs her jaw firmly. “Look at me, Riho!” She opens her eyes to see his furious, deadly serious expression. “If MJF or anyone else did this to you, you’d be completely at their mercy. They could do anything they wanted to you. They could end you or your career as a wrestler.”

Riho looks like she’s a caged rabbit. “What do you want, Darby?” She whispers. 

Darby leans forward and rests his forehead against hers, his hot breath a contrast from his cool hand. “Wanna know what would happen if you died, or got seriously hurt, Riho?” He whispers back. “I would die. Simple as that.” Wetness dots Riho’s face and she looks to see Darby’s eyes are full of tears.

Riho gets it, right there. “Darby, I-“

“

You don’t understand, you’re the love of my fucking life, you’re everything,” Darby cuts her off as tears roll down his cheeks. “God, I can’t do it without you. And you throw yourself into situations where your life can end...goddammit, Ri.” Tears pour down his face.

“What about you?” Riho says quietly, and he looks at her through the frame of his tears to see the tears in her own eyes. “You’re always doing things that can end your life. Skateboarding, jumping off high places, in the ring. And you think I’d be okay without you around?!” Darby jumps off Riho and grabs the box cutter off the shelf, returning to her side to cut her free of her bonds, and she throws herself into his arms. The two sob together in each other’s arms, each scared of a future where the other isn’t around to share their life with until there are no more tears left to cry.

After their long cry, they both feel exhausted, especially after the impromptu wrestling match they just had. “C’mon, let's go take a nap,” Riho soothes with a sniff, getting up shakily and simultaneously helping Darby up and steadying herself. Darby nods simply and holding each other, they walk up the stairs. Their weary bodies trudge up the second flight of stairs to the bedroom, where Darby collapses on the bed first. Opening his arms, Riho crawls into them, and he wraps them securely around her. 

“I love you,” the two say in unintentional unison. “You’re safe with me.” 

Riho giggles. “Jinx.” She sticks up her pinky finger.

“I owe you a Coke,” Darby chuckles, locking pinkies with her. 

“Just stay with me and we’ll call it even,” Riho yawns.

“Deal,” Darby agrees tiredly, and the two fall asleep in each other’s embrace. It’s a scary and dangerous profession and life they both lead, but they’ve got one another. Together, everything works out, no matter what kind of time is occurring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be completely honest and say I live in fear of my loved ones dying early, and that goes for famous people I’m attached to too. Especially Darby, I worry about him lots.


	15. Smudges Across Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby is still wound up from his match with Starks, and lovely little Riho just so happens to be near by...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry everything in this chapter is fully consensual! I don’t write rape.

Electricity sizzles Darby from the inside as he lays on his back, panting heavily. Starks’ red face is across from his, him on his side, his eyes squeezed shut. He’s done it, he’s shut Ricky Starks the fuck up for now. He doubts that he’ll stay quiet and out of the way for very long, though, as he pushes himself up to his feet. Joints pop and click and he groans out from clenched teeth.

A warm weight wraps itself around him, which he recognizes immediately as Riho even without him opening his eyes. Her scent fills his nose and her hair tickles his chin. “You did it,” she squeals happily, hugging him tightly enough not to hurt him. “I knew you could! I’m so happy and so proud of you!” She grins, holding him tightly and looks up at him.

Darby’s hands slide down her shoulders and back and rest on her hips. There’s a smirk on his face and alustful look darkening his blue eyes. It sends shivers down Riho’s spine especially since he sinks his fingertips into her hips. Since her match is soon after his, she’s already in her ring gear, and he’s going to bruise her in visible places if he keeps it up. Swallowing, she takes his hands and guides him out of the ring area so the next match can take place. 

Once they’re out of the ring area, Riho turns. Turning around is a (half) mistake because Darby grabs her hips and yanks her close, making her squeak, which he silences with a searing kiss. He’s seconds away from taking her right there, and while that’s incredibly hot, she would die of embarrassment, so she breaks the kiss. “Not here, we can’t, Darby!” Riho whisper-yells.

Rolling his eyes playfully, smirk still in place, Darby pulls her away to their dressing room and presses her up against the door, locking their lips in a kiss and locking the door. Riho gasps from the chilly door and whines from the heat of Darby’s mouth, providing a nice contrast. Darby wraps his hands and arms around the exposed parts of her body, desperate to be as close to her as physically possible. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Riho breathes as he peppers her face with kisses, “you kicked ass!”

“Always do, baby, but thank you,” Darby grins a little, kissing down her face to her chin and neck, making her gasp out and his grin widen. He can’t mark her because of her upcoming match but he still enjoys making her shiver and gasp from her weak spot-her neck. 

“You’re c-certainly wound up,” Riho stutters a bit when he lightly sucks on her collarbone.   


“

Match,” Darby mutters, “jump.” Riho jumps up, wrapping her legs around his waist and he walks to the other side of the room, locking their lips again. She fights him for control of the kiss and wins, pushing with her mouth and grinding her hips into his, making him groan and slap a hand above her head on the wall he’s got her trapped against, using his other hand to support her from under her thigh. Her arms wrap around his neck as she continues to kiss and bite his lower lip. 

“Darby,” Riho mumbles when she has to break the kiss for air, “do you want this? I mean, you got pretty banged up from your match with Ricky.”

“Yeah, I want this, but I should be asking you that, especially since you’ve got a match after this one,” Darby says, cocking his head to the monitor in the dressing room. A tag team match is currently being performed.

“I want it,” Riho nods eagerly, “and don’t worry, I’m on the pill.” Darby’s eyes darken even more, sending shocks up and down her body. He reaches down and teases his fingers on her underwear, slipping a finger inside and rubbing that sensitive bundle of nerves, making her mewl. “D-Darby-”

“

Baby, you know I love to hear you talk, but do you ever stop?” Darby doesn’t give her a chance to speak, as he slips his finger inside of her, making her bite back a moan. Dissatisfied, he pumps the digit in and out of her quickly until she’s soaked and there are teeth marks in her lip, though not bloody, and her breath is coming in short, sharp pants. Darby tsks in mock disappointment. “I see. Not very vocal tonight, are we?”  


“

Darby,” Riho whines, “you’re not being fair.” And he isn’t, especially since he knows their coworkers and bosses are rushing about backstage, and if she were as loud as she usually is…

He pulls down the bottom half of her ring gear, exposing her soaked cunt to him and he grins like he’s a wild animal, lining up at her entrance. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Riho breathes, steeling herself to be as quiet as possible, but that plan is ruined when he thrusts in  _ hard _ . A sound that’s somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and she buries her face in Darby’s shoulder as he continues his quick yet deep pace. Her hair sticks to her forehead with sweat, and salt assaults her tongue from his sweat when she bites his shoulder to muffle her moans. 

“C’mon, baby, let me see your beautiful face,” Darby teases as he speeds up. Unable to hide the sound, Riho lets out a half-shriek, half-whine, flinging her head back and hitting it on the wall, but she barely registers the pain because of the pleasure she’s in. “Attagirl,” Darby praises her. She’s always beautiful to him, but he can never resist the urge to tease her. 

A loud couple of knocks sound at the door, stopping them in their tracks. “里穂ちゃん? 大丈夫? 音がした。” a voice from outside says.

“

It’s Hikaru!” Riho whispers in alarm before she answers her friend and tag partner for the night, “元気です、ひかるさん！転んだ!” 

“確信してるの?” Hikaru calls back. Just before Riho can affirm, Darby decides to take his teasing further and moves in her again, causing her to squeak. “里穂ちゃん? 大丈夫ですか？ケニーさんにお願いしますか?”

“番号! おかけさまで元気です!” Riho calls a bit strained as Darby continues thrusting. 

“了解しました。私たちの試合は10分です!” Hikaru calls before walking away.

“You ass,” Riho gasps when Hikaru is out of earshot. She wraps her legs even tighter around him, digging her heels into the backs of his thighs, causing him to sink deeper inside of her. 

“

Imagine if she opened that door and saw me taking you,” Darby pants, thrusting and hitting her g-spot. She whines loudly, even when he slaps a hand over her mouth to muffle that beautiful noise. 

They’re both close, evidenced by Riho gripping Darby’s shoulders for dear life, manicured nails creating deep marks and shallow cuts, and Darby’s thrusts becoming more frenzied, him gripping Riho’s waist in desperation. It only takes one more deep thrust before they both come, Riho spilling all over him and Darby’s hot seed filling her.

For a minute, all they do is pant and rest to catch their breath. After, Darby gently untangles Riho from him and sets her on the dressing table chair, heading into the bathroom and retrieving a towel. Running the towel under warm water, he brings it back to Riho. “Hey, Ri, you good to stand?” 

Riho nods with that bright smile of hers and stands up only a little unsteadily. Darby steadies her with one hand and cleans her up, making sure there isn’t any evidence of what just happened to the outside world. Patches of white and black catch his eye when he stands up. His face paint, smudged in various places on her skin. He feels a variety of emotions for that, but unfortunately they have to go. 

Reaching up with the towel, Riho catches his wrist. “Leave them.”

“Are you-“ Darby begins, but she cuts him off with a passionate kiss.  


Breaking the kiss, Riho grins at him. “They’re safe with me,” she says somewhat breathlessly. 

*

Hikaru definitely notices the white and black patches of face paint on Riho’s skin tonight, and sees that Darby Allin hasn’t fully removed his face paint from his earlier match either. The older woman bites back a smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can fully tell I’m horny on main for wall sex!   
> Also Hikaru was asking Riho if she was okay because she heard a noise. Riho, not wanting to expose that she was getting railed by Darby at the time, lied and said she fell! When Darby decided to be mischievous, Hikaru thought that she was hurt and asked if she should go get Kenny, but Riho refused! Finally, Hikaru left but not before telling Riho that their match is on in 10 minutes.  
> Oh she definitely knows what those two kids were up to!


	16. My Champ: Darby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby's lost the match for the AEW championship twice, but Riho's always there for him.

Jon Moxley is an incredible man. His work ethic, his wrestling, his complete obsession with inflicting pain...it's the light that attracts Darby's moth. It's intensely inspiring to Darby, and every single time Darby is in the ring, he wants to push himself past his limits until the limits have been destroyed and replaced with new ones, regardless of his opponent. Moxley just so happens to be one of Darby's favorite opponents in his entire career.

Darby always fights hard no matter who's in the other corner of the ring. He's not above some mockery of his opponents, which is what he does to Moxley by wearing a paper mask of his face to the ring. Granted, this gets him a pop in the mouth and causes him to bleed, but he's cheeky in a dark sort of way. Throughout the whole match, Darby fights like a wild animal and refuses to follow Moxley's order for him to tap out or stay down. Darby Allin absolutely refuses to take orders from anyone and so fights until Moxley knocks him out. He's barely aware of Moxley cradling him and mumbling in his ear before passing out in the older man's arms.

*

Riho, under Darby's pleas, watched the entire match backstage, and has never been so proud of and horrified for Darby in his entire wrestling career or her whole life. She gasps when Mox gets the final hit on Darby, but she can't deny the warmth she feels in her heart when she sees Moxley's extraordinarily rarely seen affection poke through as he cradles Darby in his arms. However, her horror returns when she realizes Darby has passed out. Immediately, she rushes out to the ring and jumps between the ropes to Darby's side.

"Darby?" Riho says softly, taking his face into her hands. His skin feels hot, but not in a feverish way, and droplets of blood dot her fingers.

"He'll be fine, mouse," Moxley assures her gruffly, "he's just out cold."

"That's not assuring!" Riho snaps out of worry for Darby. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about him."

"It's fine," Moxley brushes off nonchalantly, "c'mon, let's get him to the hospital."

*

Moxley was the one who drove the three to the hospital. Riho held Darby's head in her lap and became increasingly worried when he wouldn't wake up the entire 20 minute drive. Moxley kept trying to assure her that he was going to be fine, but Riho could barely hear him over the sounds of her worry. She did appreciate that he was trying, however.

At the hospital, Moxley ends up being whisked away for stitches due to his still-bleeding head and Darby is taken away on a stretcher. Moxley gives Riho his phone to call his wife before going in for stitches after dialing her number.

"Jon?" A woman's voice says in excitement.

"Um, no," Riho swallows, "my name's Riho, ma'am."

"Oh, you're from AEW, too! Hello! I'm Renee!" Renee introduces herself politely before realizing she isn't talking to her husband. "Wait, where's my husband? Oh God, did something happen?!"

"Sort of," Riho says, but when she hears Renee's gasp, she quickly assures her, "no, no, he's fine! He's just getting stitches! He got his head busted open!"

"Oh, I see," Renee says, sounding both sad and relieved. Like she's used to this kind of thing. "Thank you for telling me, Riho."

"You okay, Renee-san?" Riho asks. She too is used to her friends and family getting injured in wrestling, but she knows Renee is a non-wrestler and knows it must be harder for her to deal with.

Renee sighs. "Yeah, thanks for asking. It's just hard sometimes. I know Jon, and I love him so much, but I hate to see him hurt, especially bleeding or broken."

"I completely understand," Riho says, "but, don't worry. He's okay. He gave my best friend quite a beating, though."

"You're best friends with Darby Allin?"

"That's right!"

"Wow! That is really cool. Wait, Jon beat up that poor baby?"

"Beat him till he was out cold."

Renee utters a curse under her breath but Riho hears the playful undertone. "I'm sorry for that, honey. I'll be sure to yell at him about knocking out his favorite wrestlers."

Riho, despite her worries, giggles. "You must have to yell at him a lot, then."

"Oh believe me, it's been a constant of our relationship, Riho. I'm always like, 'Jon, it's MEET your heroes, not BEAT your heroes'."

Riho's giggle turns to a laugh at Renee's joke, easing her tension a bit. "Darby is the same way," she tells the older woman, "he was really excited for tonight."

"Watching him is like watching a young Jeff Hardy," Renee muses.

"I know! But he's so unique, isn't he?!"

"He really is."

"Who's unique?" A familiar gruff voice interrupts and Riho looks up to see Moxley with only a couple of fresh stitches in his forehead.

"Oh, Renee-san, your husband's here! It was so lovely to talk to you! I'll follow you on social media!" Riho promises before handing the phone back to Moxley with a wide smile. "Oh, you're in for it."

Moxley rolls his eyes. "You ratted me out to the Mrs., didn't ya?" He asks, not waiting for Riho's answer. "Hey, sweetheart." He presses his phone to his ear and Riho hears Renee's scolding, but giggles at the loving expression on Moxley's face.

"Excuse me, Miss Riho?" Riho spins on her heel and looks at the nurse who said her name. "Mr. Allin is asking for you."

“He is?!” Riho shoots to her feet in anxious excitement. “Where is he?!”

“Follow me, please,” the nurse says, motioning with his hand, and Riho follows eagerly. Darby’s room is a short distance, and clad in sterile white sheets and a hospital gown is Darby, sipping from a clear plastic cup.

“Darby!” Riho cries in relief, rushing to his side and throwing her arms loosely around his shoulders, hugging him.

“Riho, hey,” Darby says, his voice a bit rough, but when he presses his cheek into her hair, she feels his small smile. 

“How are you, are you alright? Anything hurt? Do you want me to get you something?” Riho asks in a hurry, anxious for him to heal. 

“No, no, I’m gonna be fine, promise,” Darby chuckles a little. “You’re like a nurse.”

“I’m just worried,” Riho brushes off, “since YOU don’t seem to be worrying for you! Somebody’s gotta do it, right?!”

Darby squeezes her hand. “Right.”

“Hey, you kids.” Jon enters the hospital room and the tiny smile drops off Darby’s face, his eyes clouding over. “How ya doin’, Allin?”

“I’m alive,” Darby answers shortly.

“Don’t be rude, Darby, he’s worried too,” Riho admonishes him lightly. “He drove you here!”

“Mouse was worried as hell,” Jon comments, unaffected by Darby’s shortness, “it’s like she was worried you were dead.”

“I was!” Riho insists. “It’s not easy, seeing your loved ones hurt. Renee-san knows, too.”

At the mention of his wife, Jon sighs, rubbing his face with his big hand. “Yeah, yeah, I know. She gave me the third degree about the match. Still not as bad as when I wrestled Omega, though.”

Darby snorts. “Nothing will ever be as bad as that,” he agrees.

“Oh, that was brutal,” Riho nods, “Kenny-chan couldn’t move for two days after that. Oh!” Her eyes go wide and her mouth falls open, her fingers reaching up to cover it. “I wasn’t supposed to say that.” A faint pink blush colors her cheeks, and Moxley chuckles and Darby smirks.

“Didn’t hear a thing,” Moxley winks, making her giggle. “You good to get back to the hotel?”

“I’m here till tomorrow morning,” Darby sighs.

“I’m not,” Riho replies, just as a nurse knocks on the doorway and announces visiting hours are over. 

“I’ll take you back to the hotel then, mouse,” Moxley says, turning around. “I’ll wait outside for you when you’re ready.” Glancing over to Darby, he says “I’ll come by tomorrow to get ya.”

“Thanks,” Darby mumbles. Despite his embarrassment, he is legitimately grateful for the older man and his help.

“I’ll be right out,” Riho waves, “I just want to say bye to Darby.” Turning to Darby, she smiles gently and takes his hand in both of hers. “Are you okay? Really?” She asks, and he recognizes she just doesn’t mean physically. She can see it in him, his true feelings over the night’s events. She was once in his place, and he in hers. It seems like so long ago now.

Worrying her isn’t something Darby wants to do right now. It would add to his list of troubles for right now. So he places his free hand on top of hers and leans in close so their foreheads touch. “I’ll be fine,” he says simply, and it’s good enough for Riho. It will have to be for tonight. 

Riho nods, reluctantly pulling away. “Tomorrow, we’ll be here,” she promises. 

“I look forward to it,” Darby nods, forcing a smile, and it’s convincing enough for her to let go of his hands and turn, walking to the doorway.

Riho glances over her shoulder. “Goodnight, Darby,” she says softly.

“Night, Ri.” With that, Riho leaves, following Moxley out to his rental, and once they’re both out of Darby’s sight, he slumps and allows himself to wallow.

He was  _ close _ . He was. The platinum belt was almost in his hands, over his shoulder, around his waist. It’s not the first time, nor will it be the last time he gets so close, but not close enough to what he wants, what he  _ needs _ . Story of his goddamn life. 

He drifts in and out of sleep, torment heavy on his brain.

*

At 8am the next morning, Moxley and Riho arrive at the hospital to pick up Darby. Riho is smiling brightly and her eyes have their usual sparkle, starkly contrasting with the much larger and exhausted Moxley, hands stuffed in his pockets. There’s a small bouquet of flowers, daisies, clasped in Riho’s hands. 

Darby is wheeled out of his room by the same nurse who led Riho to him last night, and Riho gives him the flowers, eagerly assuming pushing the wheelchair while Moxley goes to get the rental car. “It’s so good to see you, I was worried,” Riho says brightly while wheeling Darby to the entrance, “of course, when it comes to you, I always am!” Darby smiles a tiny bit, but her bright cheerfulness isn’t enough to wash away the torment inside of him.

Just as Riho pushes him out of the hospital, Moxley swings around to the front. He doesn’t get out of the car, but keeps an eye on Darby and Riho as she helps her friend into the passenger seat. Before she slides into the back, she hands back the wheelchair and thanks the nurse gratefully for taking care of Darby.

The drive back to the hotel is mostly quiet, save for Riho’s occasional checking on Darby and her words of thanks to Moxley for driving, to which he responds with a noncommittal nod and grunt. 

At the hotel, Darby gets out of the front seat and Riho slides out of the backseat, running to Moxley’s driver side and leaning on her tiptoes, hugging his broad shoulders, much to his surprise. “Thank you for everything,” she murmurs gratefully, hugging him tightly. “You’re a good one.”

Moxley doesn’t quite know what to say to that. He’s still shocked that this young lady considers him part of her “circle”, especially since she’s such a sweet, innocent soul. He doesn’t know why but he won’t refuse her. She reminds him of his beloved Renee. “Always, mouse, always,” he mumbles, “I’ll wait for you in the parking lot.”

“Thank you, Moxley-san, I’ll be right out.” He generously offered to drive her to the airport, which she gratefully accepted.

Riho returns to Darby’s side and the two of them go inside the hotel. Riho notes Darby. His posture is hunched, his eyes are clouded over, and she can tell his mind is full. “Darby?” Darby casts a weary look at Riho and they stop walking in the hallway. “Do you want me?” Her simple question allows him to realign, without making him feel weak. Darby Allin hates feeling weak, and Riho knows this. 

Resting a hand on her shoulder, Darby gives her a genuine small smile. “I always do, but I’m okay,” he responds. 

Reaching up, Riho rests her hand on top of his. “Don’t shut me, or anyone else out, Darby,” she says. “You’re loved. Please.” Darby doesn’t really like people as a rule, so he’s prone to shutting himself off and tucking away from the rest of the world to stew alone within himself. Especially since he lost the championship. Riho lifts her free hand and rests it on the side of Darby’s face. 

Darby leans into her touch and shuts his eyes, sighing. She’s right. “Okay. I won’t.” 

“Promise me,” Riho insists. “I need to hear you say it.” 

“I promise, I won’t shut anyone out,” Darby promises. 

Riho smiles gratefully. “You’re safe with me, Darby,” she says, slipping her hand out of his to hug him tight, but not enough to hurt. “Call or text when you’re home, okay?”

“I got it, I will,” Darby agrees, hugging her back, and pulls away. Riho gives him her bright smile and hugs him quickly one last time before rushing outside the hotel to Moxley’s waiting rental. Darby’s gaze trails after her until she’s out of sight, then heads into his hotel room. His flight isn’t until the afternoon.

With not much to do, and no desire to do anything, Darby lies on the made hotel bed, tucking an arm under his head. The loss of the title weighs heavily on him, almost crushing him, enfolding him in the darkness of failure. Shutting his eyes, he forces himself to take a breath. Maybe a nap would do him some good.

About half an hour later, his phone dings, and without opening his eyes, he reaches for it, grasping it in his hand and swiping to open the message.

It’s a picture from Riho. The AEW Championship belt is in her arms, the belt big enough to cover her midriff. The picture is captioned,  _ Mox is gonna keep this warm for you. You’ll get it, til then, you’re my champ! Always! xx _

Darby’s heart swells, filling him with affection. That belt will be his one day, but being Riho’s champ forever? That’s the highest honor he can have.


	17. It's a Nice Day for a White Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby and Riho get married.

The proposal, in Darby's mind, was nothing spectacular. When he bought the ring, instead of the overused diamond he chose an emerald. Emeralds have several meanings, all of which pertained to Darby's feelings for Riho.

The longest lasting and most popular meaning of the emerald is love and truth. The truth is that Darby Allin loves Riho. In the years they've known each other, been friends, best friends, partners, lovers, she's steadily become the most important thing in the entire galaxy to him.

Speaking of love, another meaning of the emerald is eternity, since the Incas held a belief that emeralds could bring eternal life. Human life may not be long, but love is certainly the one thing that lasts forever. In this particular case, Darby's sure his love for Riho will last eternity. The eternity in which they will share together and the eternity that they leave behind.

Another popular emerald meaning has to do with the foretelling of the future, especially in terms of events and truths. When Darby first met Riho, he didn't know she'd become so vital to him and his life. He thought of her as simply a coworker he'd see infrequently due to her wrestling in Japan, her home country. He was shocked by her kindness, approaching him after his first championship loss and comforting him. That day, they'd become friends, and continued to grow closer. Darby didn't have any clue how important this young woman was going to become to him. But, now that he knows, he's never going to let her go.

Back to the proposal. The ring was lead in his pocket, and he carried it everywhere he went. Contrary to what some would think of him, he actually had a plan. He would take her out for dinner, to a fanct restaurant, tell her how important she was to him, and ask her if she would spend the rest of their lives together with him. That plan was promptly ruined when the ring fell out of his ring coat in their shared dressing room, and before he could hide it again, she saw it, and her eyes widened to the size of Venus. Knowing he couldn't hide anymore, he got to one knee and opened the box, asking her to marry him right there. She squealed so loud she actually hurt his ears and accepted with happy tears in her eyes, getting to her knees and hugging him off his.

"I'm sorry, I actually had a plan, a better one to propose to you," Darby apologized as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Riho looked up at him with tearful eyes and a wide smile. "No," she whispered, "this is perfect. For us."

The wedding planning actually wasn't difficult. Daily's Place offered itself as a wedding venue, and they accepted. All they had to do was call the local eateries for delivered, socially distanced catering, and hand out their wedding invitations, which they did to their coworkers on Dark and Dynamite nights. Virtually every member of AEW, wrestlers and staff, were invited to the wedding, and everyone who got an invitation accepted ecstatically.

*

"Nervous, kid?" Moxley asks Darby, leaning against the wall of the latter's dressing room.

"Should I be?" Darby shoots back, but it's their relationship. "Were you nervous for your wedding?" He's teasing, of course.

"Nope, because it was 1 in the morning, nobody but me, Renee and the pastor were there, and it was perfect," Mox smirks. "You sure you wouldn't rather do that?"

Darby adjusts his suit. He's dressed all in black, even his dress shirt, with a silver necklace in the shape of a skull and cufflinks in the shape of skeletal hands. His face paint is on, because it's what makes him feel most comfortable. Indeed, even though he's about to get married, he feels at ease. Physically, anyway. He's not nervous as he is excited. "No. We met here, and this is where we begin as a married couple," he responds, turning to Mox. Mox, at the insistence of Renee, is in a tuxedo, and he looks resigned, but not uncomfortable. "Sorry Renee wouldn't let you be the best man in vest and cargo pants," Darby smirks.

"I told her you'd be fine with it, but she insisted, said I had to look good for you two," Mox sighs, but he's happy. He eyes Darby up and down. "You clean up nicely, kid."

"Thanks," Darby says, then he steps closer to Mox, opening his arms to hug him, which the older man returns. "Thanks for being here. Thank you for everything."

"No problem," Mox mutters into Darby's hair, stroking his back. "I do love you. Both you, and Riho."

"I know," Darby snorts, before softening and mumbling genuinely, "I love you, too, man."

Seconds later, the door opens, and in steps Luchasaurus, wearing a tux and his dinosaur face. "We're all ready, Darby," he announces with a tender smile on his face.

"C'mon kid, let's get you married," Mox says, stepping out of the room and motioning for Darby to follow him.

Darby takes a deep breath, then follows his friends-no, family-out of the room.

*

"私はとても緊張しています!" Riho declares, growing nervous as she plays with her bouquet.   


" どうして？あなたは素敵ですね," Hikaru says, adjusting Riho's wedding veil.

Brandi clears her throat, reminding the two that she and Nyla are present, and both smile sheepishly. "Sorry, Brandi-san, I'm nervous!" Riho repeats in English. 

"Nervous? That's normal," Brandi assures the young lady, taking her hand and patting it comfortingly. "You should've seen me when I was marrying Cody!"

"She's right, Ri, marriage is scary at first, but it's wonderful, so long as you love each other truly and deeply," Nyla nods wisely, thinking of her wife and their children back. 

Tears of relief fill Riho's eyes, and she quickly wipes them away as to not ruin her makeup that Hikaru did for her. "Thank you, thank you all. I owe you all my life," she says softly.

"Nah, I'll take money though," Nyla jokes, and the tension is broken with a round of laughter. "Seriously, Riho. I love you." Nyla steps forward, engulfing Riho in her arms, mindful of her wedding dress, and Riho hugs her back tightly. 

"We love you, baby," Brandi smiles gently, going to hug Riho after Nyla lets go of the young lady, and Riho eagerly hugs her back.

"Forever," Hikaru adds, stepping forward and hugging her close friend tight, when Brandi lets go. Leaning in close to Riho's ear, Hikaru whispers, " 私はあなたを愛しています、妹 。"

Riho's eyes fill with tears again, and she hugs Hikaru tight. " 私もあなたを愛しています、お姉さん。" She says in Hikaru's ear just as the door opens, and in walks Kenny Omega.   


He takes a look at Riho, his adoptive little sister. She's in a short-sleeved, knee-length white dress, white flats on her feets and a wedding veil on her head, her brown hair tied into a ponytail. She looks like an angel. "You look amazing, Riho," Kenny grins, hugging her tight, lifting her off her feet. "Are you ready to go?" 

Riho nods affirmatively. "I'm ready." Taking Kenny's arm, she follows her bridesmaids out of the room.

*

Riho's mother and sister sit in the front seats of Daily's Place, waiting for the ceremony to begin. And it does when the groomsmen-Luchasaurus, "Jungle Boy" Jack Perry and Marko Stunt, and Jon Moxley who's the best man-and the bridesmaids-Brandi Rhodes, Nyla Rose, and maid of honor Hikaru Shida-come to the ring, standing just outside of the ring, on the stairs. 

Darby comes out after they do, to thunderous applause, and he smiles a bit shyly, even bowing playfully before heading into the ring, in front of the minister.

A minute later, Riho comes out, her hand looped in Kenny's arm as he walks her down the "aisle" to the ring. He sits on the ropes for her, and she grins gratefully, mindful of her veil, and steps inside. When they stand up fully, Kenny kisses her on the forehead. " 私はあなたを愛しており、常にあなたを守ります。" Kenny whispers in her ear before stepping back.

Riho joins Darby and the minister, and they smile lovingly at each other.

"We are gathered here today to marry Darby Allin, and Riho Hime," the minister announces. "Bonding them in matrimony. If there is anyone who opposes this union, please speak now or ever behold your peace." Nobody speaks up, and a minute later, the minister smiles and resumes the service. "The time has come for the exchanging of the vows. Who would like to begin?"

Riho raises her hand a bit shyly. "I would like to go first," she says, and Darby nods his consent. She pulls her cards out, and clears her throat. "Darby, before we first met, you caught my eye. You are electric, in and out of the ring. And when we met, I knew you were special. I know, I know that's cheesy. But from the very first moment we talked, we were bonded, and I knew that we'd be in each other's lives for the rest of them." She blushes pink. "I don't know how, but I did. Darby, I love you so much. You are one of the most important people, one of the most important things in my entire life. Thank you so much for being a part of my life. No matter what, I will love you, and I will keep you. You're safe with me." She smiles widely. 

Darby is speechless, his eyes wide, but he composes himself. "Whoa," he says before snapping out of it. "Okay. Riho, I have to admit you caught my eye too, before we first met. Then you came up to me, a coworker I didn't know well, and you, well, you stole my heart. From the very moment we met, my heart was yours. I'm yours, Riho. All of me. I love you so much. You're safe with me." 

Tears of joy spill over Riho's cheeks and tears of joy fill Darby's eyes as they smile at each other. 

"Alright, thank you two," the minister smiles kindly. "By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss each other." 

Riho throws herself into Darby's waiting arms, and the two of them kiss passionately as Daily's Place erupts into cheers and applause. When they break for air, they grin at each other and press their foreheads together. "You're safe with me," they say in unison. 

"Forever," Riho whispers.

"And always," Darby finishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love gems and their meanings!  
> Also I've never been to a wedding, so the minister's words are most likely not what's said in a secular wedding. (I was raised Catholic, and I've never been to a religious wedding either.)


	18. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darby and Riho meet under the mistletoe. It’s their first Christmas as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the marriage one-shot.

Like the nihilistic punk he is, Darby never really places much emphasis or meaning on holidays. They’re just excuses for people to be overly materialistic, a way to cater to consumer greed. They’re just regular days cloaked in sentimentality and banking on nostalgia. 

Riho, on the other hand, ADORES the holidays. She even loves the pseudo-holidays like National Cheese Pizza Day and National Hot Chocolate Day. There’s no such thing as a holiday that Riho isn’t prepared for. She goes all out for holidays and has more than enough cheer for everyone. 

“Aren’t you going a little far?” Darby asks Riho. It’s November 29th and she’s currently sitting on his shoulders, his hands slung over her thighs so there’s no chance of her falling off. Brightly colored lights are in her hands as she strings them along the doorway of their kitchen. 

“I don’t think it’s enough!” Riho replies cheerfully, finishing the lights at the top of the doorway and her husband slowly lets her down to her feet to let her finish along the edge of the doorway. “I just love this holiday so much!”

Darby smiles tenderly. “That’s what you say about _every_ holiday, sweet thing,” he chuckles, kissing her forehead, just on her bangs, making her giggle. 

“Well I do! I love life! And I love we can celebrate! Be festive!” Riho grins, throwing her arms open for emphasis. Indeed, their house is covered in decorations for Christmas. The front door has a wreath nearly half Riho’s height hanging on it, covered in red and green ribbons and (fake) holly berries. The living room has the big Christmas tree, ornamented in sparkly plastic ornaments, strings of popcorn and tinsel and a handmade tree topper in the shape of a pink angel holding a black skateboard. (It was made by a friend of the couple’s, who sought to imbue both of them into the topper.) The kitchen has the lights, and there are paper cut outs of gingerbread people and Santas and reindeer (out of the way of any appliances, of course!)

”Yeah, I get that,” Darby says, surveying the house. It’s true. Thanks to Riho, he has been seeing the beauty of life. Not entirely, but enough. “I think you forgot something though.”

Tilting her head, Riho thinks of what she could’ve missed. “The outside of the house! We need to do that!” 

“It’s 9:34 at night, honey,” Darby interrupts gently, taking his wife’s arm before she can run into the attic for the outside decorations (and because he can’t deny her anything). “I remember. C’mon.” He leads her upstairs to their bedroom. 

Riho gets this adorable frown on her face. “We did this room!” There are festive sheets on the bed (a snowman and a snowwoman holding hands and wearing mittens), a pile of Christmas-y stuffed toys at the head of the bed (a reindeer, a penguin, and a narwhal that Darby found online and stuck a hat on for her). She even painted a white, green and red skateboard for Darby (which he loves, and uses frequently on Instagram, and always says incredibly sweet things like “my amazing wife painted this for me”). 

Darby gets this mischievous grin on his face and whips out something from behind his back. Riho follows his arm up to his hand and sees the small bundle of green and red in his hand. She gasps and throws her arms around his neck.

“Merry Christmas, Ri. I love you,” he says softly, his eyes full of love.

”I love you Darby. Merry Christmas to you too,” she murmurs before connecting their lips into a passionate, sweet kiss.

Tomorrow, they'll decorate the outside of the house. Riho will scream whenever Darby climbs onto the roof and Darby will protest when she pulls out too much stuff to carry, but it’ll be fine, because no matter what, they’re safe with each other.


	19. The End.

Hello there everyone! As the title says, as of this chapter, I am done with Safe With Me. I can’t do it, with the allegations against Darby Allin and I’ve also lost interest in writing this work.   
  


I want to say thank you so much to everyone for reading. My genre is “stuff I like” and I did not think others would like it as much as me! It warms me up like a warm fire in a cave.

thank you so much! I wish you all the best!


End file.
